I Feel The Chemicals Kicking In
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt gets a "little problem" whenever he's around his boyfriend, Blaine. Finn tries to help, Kurt in a skirt, public handjob, 69, blowjobs, shower sex, first times, soreness, the nervous Game, pool parties, car sex, and love! Fluff Slash Klaine M
1. Problems Arise

**-Kurt's POV-**

Never had I, Kurt Hummel, imagined that I would have a beautiful man draped on top of me in my bed in real life. Somehow though, I was lucky enough to fall in love with Blaine Anderson, a wonderful 100% gay teen who I had met all because of me trying to spy on the Dalton Warblers. Though it took us a while to get here, we have been officially dating for 2 weeks and I've been keeping deliberate track of our slow relationship. After one week, our kisses began getting open-mouthed and then at 18 days, we touched under each others shirts while we made out. Now at 2 weeks, Blaine lay over me on my bed making my brain dribble out my ears from his fantastic kissing technique. Blaine was a _wonderful_ kisser and according to him, I was pretty good myself; so in my mind, we're one hot couple.

Blaine wanted to take our relationship slow, and I respected that, but a lot of times, such as now, I usually wanted more. Though it's only been 2 weeks, we have been friends for months (like a jumpstart for our adventure as boyfriends), so we already discussed sex and he told me that he wasn't ready and I understood. I have been in love with Blaine ever since I met him so I was further along in the relationship I suppose.

I groaned, unable to hold it in any longer. His wet mouth was glued to mine and I held back emitting any noise in fear that I would scare him off, but the fingers digging into my back said otherwise. I pushed his tongue aside with mine and took lead of the kiss, penetrating deep into his mouth. Blaine began moaning as well, the sound going straight to my crotch. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pushing him even closer to my face. Our noses bashed together when we tried to twist out heads back and forth, but the mild pain was sort of kinky. I was getting lightheaded from the lack of air, but ignored it because there was no way I was pulling back now.

Instead, Blaine pulled away, a flush reaching down to his collar and he moved his lips to my neck. I sighed in pleasure as I moved my hands underneath the hem on his shirt, feeling smooth skin under my fingertips. My eyelids fluttered shut, I was so relaxed and happy, but I knew this was only as far as it would go for now. For a few days now this was the welcome routine where we would make-out roughly until we were a bit warm, but then stop there before it went too far; I kind of suspected that maybe Blaine was a bit afraid of sex by the way he would discuss it with me and I didn't want to pressure him into anything.

I still lay beneath him letting him kiss me. I loved everything about this, about Blaine. The soft shape of his lips against my neck, his teeth playfully grazing against my skin; his gentle hands massaging my abs, teasing (strictly teasing) me around the belt buckle. The pure heavy weight of his body shifting on top of mine and his leg resting between my legs and pressing on my _oh_-

My eyes flew open and my whole body jolted slightly in shock.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, such deep worry in his voice as his deep brown eyes bore into mine. I forced myself to not swoon because I had a little problem at hand.

"N-nothing," I said with a shaky smile. "My-my leg is just cramping up." I quickly shifted my body to the side so Blaine was off my lower half. He started kissing me again, a bit awkwardly since only half his body was on me.

When he closed his eyes I snuck a glance down at my crotch. Fuck me. Blaine and I had changed into sweatpants and loose shirts when he came over so we could be more comfortable, but this was not helping me right now.

A large bulge was beginning to form at my crotch area and I couldn't have Blaine see it. He didn't want to have sex and I didn't want to freak him out.

But-_oh_-how his wet mouth was just attached to mine, and his own crotch was pressed against my stomach, how could I possibly-

_Shit! Fuck me!_ I screamed at myself as an uncontrollable rush of blood went to my dick making it raise and extend incredibly. I fought with myself trying to cool down, but Blaine's mouth was just too much to ignore.

At this point I had pitched a full-on tent and it was not going away anytime soon. But how did I keep it from Blaine?

Blaine began pulling away and opening his eyes, but I let him take a breath then forced him back so he wouldn't see my problem.

Big mistake.

He returned it with such ferocity that I felt pre-cum leaking from my hard erection. My hips began automatically rolling upwards, as if in search for a surface to hump. I urged my body to stop, but it didn't seem as if anything was working. Oh god it felt so good! I wanted Blaine so much, but I couldn't say anything. Also the naughtiness of him drawing me close to my climax and he not knowing just made me rush faster to the finish.

_God dammit!_ Blaine wasn't even touching me there and I was about to-

And then he mumbled, "Kurt."

I couldn't help myself and I came in my sweatpants, letting out a loud groan into Blaine's mouth and bit down gently on his lip. I thrust upwards twice, feeling my cum drench my pants and my lap. I pushed against the urge of passing out and was able to maintain full consciousness.

Blaine began panting from the sudden rush of passion, still unknowing to my predicament. His eyes opened, pupils huge with lust. I had a feeling mine were the same.

He suddenly swallowed and rolled off of me. "We have to stop... before this goes too far."

I almost burst out laughing, but at least he didn't know that I had just jizzed all over myself like a horny, uncontrolled thirteen year old.

"Yeah," I tried to say casually, but it came out as a pant since I was still struggling not to pass out. I reached behind me and grabbed a pillow, nonchalantly sitting up and hugging it so that it covered the giant oyster that I was sure was prominent on my light-gray sweats.

Blaine looked a bit pained that the pillow had taken his place in my arms, but I pretend to not notice.

"Oh damn," I said bopping my head with my hand. "I totally forgot that I have our huge Calculus test to study for! I haven't even started!" I began to get up, but shifted back down because it would look sort of silly to walk around with my pillow over my crotch.

"Ah. I guess I should go then?" Blaine asked slowly, trying to cover up the hurt.

It killed me inside to do this, but I smiled pleasantly and shrugged. "Yeah."

Blaine's shoulder's drooped and he got up. "I know my way out."

Like an asshole, I just stayed sitting there and waited till I heard the front door close. I threw my pillow across the room and screamed "Fuck!" as loud as I could.

Finn stopped in his tracks, an Oreo halfway to his mouth. "You okay?"

I buried my head in my hands then just waved him away, pulling the covers over my ruined sweats.

"Just know I'll help you if there's something wrong," he said softly before leaving.

I went into my bathroom and stripped off my pants and underwear, running them under some water before putting them in the wash.

I decided to take a shower because I felt gross. Yeah, in my early stages of puberty, I had woken up multiple times with ruined night pants to the point where it had gotten annoying. Now a few years later I just felt odd about it all.

How was I going to control myself around Blaine? Or was this just a one-time thing? Oh god I hoped so.

* * *

"Can I come over?" Blaine asked over the phone. I held the phone against my cheek and shoulder as I stirred the thick batter of oatmeal cookies. I bit my lip, desperately wanting to see him again, but I couldn't be around him for long period of time without getting excited just yet. When we saw each other in school, which was constantly, I would only let him peck me on the lips then start up a conversation to avoid any more contact. For days now, whenever Blaine and I were even remotely alone and kissed, I got an erection. And it happened so fast all the time, I couldn't even try to tell my body no! It was as if the whole "half-hard" part of getting a boner was totally shut off from my system and my only functions were limp and hard.

I refused to tell him about my little problem because one, it was just embarrassing, and two, I was sure that it would scare him off since we were supposed to be taking it slow.

"Um, not tonight," I finally answered. "Family dinner night." It was a lie, and it killed me. Burt and Carole were out on date night so Finn and I had the house to ourselves. Usually this would have been the ideal setting to sneak Blaine over, but being with Blaine with little consequence of being discovered was already making me hot merely from imagining it. No, having him over today was out of the question even if we hadn't seen each other for two days.

Blaine breathed softly over the line. God damn, was fricken everything about him enough to set me off? I exhaled myself in attempt to lighten the tight feeling in my pants. I think I had a problem, it shouldn't be this easy to make me hard!

"I guess... we'll just see each other. Soon. Then," Blaine coughed out, obviously repressing emotion. My heart ached, I wanted to be with him so bad right now, to kiss and hold him.

"Kurt, is something wrong? You've been border-line avoiding me for 2 days now."

"You're looking too much into it," I said calmly. "I'm just a little distracted lately." Yes, it was a bit distracting when my mind had _reprogrammed_ itself so that I associated Blaine with me getting hot and cumming in a glorious orgasm.

"About what, sweetheart?"

I secretly love that nickname. Almost as much as when he calls me "Kurtsie."

"Blaine, what are you doing tomorrow?" I blurted.

"Nothing!" he almost shouted back.

"After coffee tomorrow, want to come over? I need help rearranging my bedroom furniture." _Great idea, Kurt! _I thought to myself, proud of that idea. The physical exertion would be perfect! We would be too tired to make out, but we could still be spending time together.

"Okay," Blaine replied, content.

We hung up a few minutes later and I dropped the phone into the receiver. Oh god what was I going to do? Might as well get the duct tape out...

Finn's booming laugh jarred me from my hopelessness-induced trance and I felt the proverbial light bulb go off over my head. I put my oatmeal cookie lumps into the oven then poured and heated up two glasses of warm milk.

I brought them to Finn's room, knocking gently on the door with my knuckles since both hands had a glass in them.

"Come in!" Finn called, the machine-gun noises ceasing as he paused his copy of Black Ops. "Hey Kurt, isn't it a bit early for milk? Are the cookies done?" he asked excitedly from his cross-legged position on the floor.

I smirked. "No, not yet... I just..." I trialed off, not sure of how to ask for his advice.

"What's up?" Finn asked, suddenly serious. Thankfully over the last few months, Finn had lost some of his deep-set stupidity and was getting better at reading expressions and offering help.

"It's Blaine... actually, no, it's _me._" I said truthfully.

Finn nodded slowly, letting me gather my thoughts.

My cheeks were getting red.

Finn suddenly frowned. "You two haven't had sex have you?"

"No!" I said, then twisted my mouth to the side. "Well, not in so many ways... which is what I need to talk to you about." I absentmindedly grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest, sitting on Finn's beanbag and putting my milk on a tray. "I... I get abonereverytimeI'maroundBlaine," I rushed out, letting my face fall into the pillow.

Finn was obviously at a loss. "You get a brughburghround Blaine?"

I slowly raised my head and said it again, slowing myself down. "Every time I'm near Blaine, I get an erection, and it's embarrassing."

Finn nodded again and shifted so he could hug his knees. "Have you... you know, orgasmed around him?"

Oh sweet Gucci this was so awkward. I just nodded and let him continue.

"As weird as it may sound, it's a good thing you came to me about this."

I raised an eyebrow, a trademark of mine. "How so?"

"When I was dating Quinn, I got _hot_ a lot and she didn't want to have sex... at least not with me." He paused to grimace. "So I had to find a way too cool-off which is how I came up with 'the mail man.'"

I was confused. Our mailman Jimmy was 25 and insanely cute. Even Finn should be able to see that. Then it dawned on me. "Oh, is this like what happened with Coach Beiste?"

"Pretty much."

Finn explained how he almost killed a mailman when he was learning to drive and how thinking of that was the ultimate buzz-kill for him. "So you think something like that would work?" he asked me.

I racked my brain for something that I thought might do the job, but I was unsure.

"I'm not sure what could shock me so much," I said.

"Think about boobs."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gay, Finn, but I'm not 'ewww boobies!' gay. I do find women attractive, I just don't feel the sex appeal. I'm just afraid that if I think of like some herpes-infested vagina that that may become the only thing I see whenever I think of Blaine. I already associate him with climaxing, I don't want to get myself used to thinking about him as a total boner-kill."

Finn shivered then smiled deviously. "I have an idea. But you can't tell anyone about this! You and Rachel are still sorta frenemies right?"

"Yeah?"

Finn dug through his sock drawer and held a printed-out picture behind his back. "Like I said, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I'm afraid."

Suddenly a picture of a nearly naked Rachel Berry filled my sight. She was straddling a bench in the girl's locker room at school with only a strip on cloth wrapped around her surprisingly full breasts to cover her nipples. One hand held a lolly pop to her lips and the other was pressed flat against her crotch.

I felt my gag reflex acting up momentarily and I just slapped the picture away while covering my eyes. "Yep, that will work," I squeaked out. It was just odd! I knew this girl! And she was somewhat my friend! "Where did you get that?"

"Rachel and I dated, dude. And she wasn't putting out. She felt like this was a good trade off." Finn shrugged and tossed the picture onto my lap. I slapped it off like it was a cockroach.

I stood up and sipped at my milk while Finn stashed the picture away.

I smiled. "Thanks Finn."

He laughed and put his headset back on. "No problem. We're brothers, right?"

I could do this.

Maybe.

* * *

**There is a lot of swearing because this is all supposed to be in Kurt's mind, and lets face it, most people swear more than they would usually in their mind. Or at least Kurt does.**

**The nearly-nekked picture of Lea Michele in CQ magazine was somewhat inspiration for this story! XD When I saw it I thought "LOL, if only Kurt saw this."**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT TAKES LIKE 5 SECONDS TO REVIEW! Seriously! XDDD LOL, thanks so much for reading and THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER coming very soon! The next chapter will be a bit smutty, just a warning.**


	2. Naked Rachel Berry

**OMGOMG thank you so much for all the Favs and Alerts and everything! *giant glomps* And the reviews are lovely! Thank you!**

**Should I do more chapters? What should they be about?**

* * *

"So you're wearing a skirt... to move furniture?" Blaine asked again, still trying to work it out in his head.

"Yes Blaine. I think that it will give me more mobility and my sweat pants are... in the wash." Actually I wasn't sure if I ever really wanted to wear those sweatpants again ever. I put them through the laundry once, but the fabric around my crotch where my cum had gotten felt stiff and odd compared to the rest of the pants, so I put them through again.

Blaine shrugged. "Okay. Where do you want to start?" he continued, putting his hands on his hips. I swallowed. From being in his Dalton uniform all the time, I only recently noticed that Blaine was actually pretty muscular. He was far from body-builder (which I found a bit disturbing anyways), but had a nice definition in his abs and arms. Today he dressed in a snug gray tank top with loose jeans and I almost killed him when he walked into my house just looking so damn perfect!_ Your perfection is not helping!_

I on the other hand dawned on my knee-length black skirt and short leggings, as Finn had suggested, with an old short-sleeved graphic tee. Even for me this was a bit overly feminine, but I wasn't going to waste a good shirt if I risked getting sweaty or ripping it from lifting and I needed the short leggings so my boxers didn't hang out if I had to bend.

For the next hour I moved my dressers and vanities and bed around with Blaine, which maybe wasn't such a great idea in retrospect because his muscles rippled every time he picked up the heavier half of something. When we were moving the bed it was a struggle for me because all I really wanted to do was just drop it and drag him onto it while explaining how wonderful a specimen of man he was.

While moving my vanity out of the alcove, I forgot I still had a bottle of all-over-body-shimmer behind the mirror and it knocked over, spilling mostly onto my arm. I thought Blaine walked into my bathroom to get me towels while I bent over to scoop some of the sticky glitter into my palm from my carpet. What I didn't know is that he was actually still behind me, watching me. His hand tapped my ass. "Hey, you're my boyfriend, I can do that," he justified, slapping at the skirt before I could squeak. I blushed bright red and tried to pull the back of the skirt down from where it had risen over my butt, but Blaine was already gone.

_No, Little Kurt, stay! Down boy!_ _Naked Rachel Berry... __Good boy._

Once the mess was cleaned up, Blaine stopped talking about how ridiculous our math teacher's lecturing skills were and stared at my arms. _Naked Rachel Berry..._

"What?" I asked, wondering if there was still body shimmer on my forearm. I looked back and he was smiling.

"You've got some nice arms on you Hummel," he commented. I smirked, happy that he noticed. When I wasn't shopping or doing homework or with friends, I helped my dad out in the garage a lot. After years of twisting a long monkey wrench, lifting out and replacing engines, and other tasks of working in a Shop, I had gained a slight muscle definition that I was proud of.

"Thanks," I said.

Blaine's eyes still on my arms, he didn't see the sharp edge of the metal frame that created a big rip in his shirt has he lifted the piece up.

"Oh shit Blaine, I'm sorry!" I said, jumping over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. I pushed the torn material to the side and gently brushed my fingers over the upraised skin. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding, but he would get a little bit of a bruise.

"Kurt, it's not your fault! But thanks for taking care of me." His lips brushed along my cheek while his hands wrapped around my waist. "I've missed this," he said, kissing at my neck.

_Naked Rachel Berry... Naked Rachel Berry..._

He pressed against me so that every part of us was flat against the other and I shuddered in delight. Oh god I was feeling tight even in the leggings! _Naked Rachel Berry... _Hopefully though the nylon material would be enough to keep me down... for now.

Blaine's hand stroked up thigh and ended halfway up the skirt. It took all my willpower not to start thrusting at his stomach for friction-oh Gaga it felt so good. No, I had to stop. _Naked Rachel Berry..._

I suddenly forced the idea of Finn's picture of Rachel into my mind, focusing on the details and almost squirming at the thought. It was helping a lot, but a part of me was still upset about this boner-kill.

Blaine pulled back a bit and ripped, _fucking ripped, _the remains of his shirt off, tossing the strips onto the desk and pulling me towards the bed.

My efforts thinking about Rachel were wasted and I was now fully erect and almost began jerking off shamelessly before Blaine pushed me onto the bed and against the wall where he spread his thighs and straddled me. Thank god for this skirt because my leggings didn't stand a chance against my Blaine-induced boner. The skirt had bunched up so it hid me well, but I had no idea how well it would cover if I came.

Blaine pressed his lips roughly against mine and rested his hands between my back and the wall. The contact of his finger tips to my back went straight to my cock. I now had a raging hard-on and had to stop before this got anymore out of hand than it already had. _Naked Rachel Berry...?_

"Blaine!" I almost screamed when his other hand pressed flat against my left peck, feeling my toned torso.

"What's wrong?" he asked against my lips. I pressed my won hands against his bare chest, only making my dick throb in want. God dammit, the one time I wished my penis wasn't 8 inches when erect!

My entire body was inflamed, all I wanted to do was take him right there, everything screamed at me. to. _Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!_ It wasn't working! My eyes fluttered shut as I tried to picture her more clearly.

"Rachel..."

"Da fuck you call me?" Blaine almost screamed. He jolted backwards, but that didn't help me because his crotch brushed again mine again as he did so. My whole being focused on that, not really caring that I accidentally said Rachel's name.

"Kurt, you just called me Rachel!"

"No I didn't." Oh please Blaine, get back on my cock, please, oh fuck please.

"Yes you did!"

Blaine I need you so bad to just touch me again-

"Kurt!"

"Blaine! I only said that because Rachel is the biggest boner kill I can imagine and I am trying really hard not to jizz in my pants this very second!" I yelled, sweat beading my forehead and my twitching dick trying everything to spring out of my pants.

"I can't tell what you want!" I told him. "You said you want to take it slow, but then you do this to me! Jumping my bones which I shouldn't complain about because it's hot and I want us to go faster, but you're sending me mixed signals."

Blaine smiled and kissed me again. "How about this for an answer?" He took one of my hands off his chest and brought it to his crotch. I almost came right there from the feeling of his hard and hot cock totally erect.

"Kurt, you think you're the only one? I wish you had told me because I've been getting a hard-on everytime you even look at me! _I_ was afraid you would get scared of me going too fast."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Well that was answer enough for me!

I got into a comfortable position and attacked Blaine, letting my own hardness grind against his. His eyes flew open in shock then fluttered closed again in ecstasy. He moaned uncontrollably into my mouth as I took control, rolling my hips furiously against his.

"You're so hard," he sighed before he started tongue-fucking me. Now it was my turn to groan and turn into jelly.

"This is what you've been doing to me every time I even think about you," I admitted.

"Really?" he asked, his ego obviously drinking this information in.

"Why do you think I've been avoiding you?" My cheeks flushed from the dry humping and from my confession.

We were quiet for a second because we were both really getting into this. All I could hear was Blaine's heavy breathing and felt the puffs of air as he nipped at my earlobe. I didn't far any better, I was constantly gasping when Blaine moved _just _right. We were pressed so close together and I had sorta slid beneath him, but we took turns rubbing against the other. I took off my shirt and my skirt was pushed up so Blaine's jeans were against my leggings.

"I guess I should have told you that the exact same thing has been happening to me," Blaine finally said. I almost laughed, but then the knowledge that Blaine's hard cock was grinding against mine only separated by a few strips of cloth registered in my mind and it took all my willpower to not come. I wanted this to last longer and I automatically gripped the head of my manhood, pinching it to hold me back.

My hand brushed against Blaine's crotch and he was suddenly moaning loud into my ear and his thrusts became desperate. I was whimpering too, my nails digging into his back. Oh god it felt so good!

Blaine jerked and his face tensed in a sweet orgasm, letting himself go off in his jeans. He mumbled "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," and rubbed against me roughly a few more times to ride out his climax. His crotch was so warm from his freshly emitted cum and I was on the edge.

I closed my eyes, my orgasm coming when I felt Blaine pull my leggings down and his hand wrapped around my cock. He squeezed roughly while tickling the length of the underside and it drove me crazy.

"I kinda love you Kurt," Blaine whispered and palmed me twice.

That was it. I couldn't hold back the curt scream that left my lips and I came hard. Extremely hard. Actually, I had never cum so hard in my entire fucking life. Holy shit I thought I got a hernia from the force of my orgasm and it almost hurt while I ejaculated all over Blaine's chest (fucking everywhere), but then the absolutely wonderful rush of pleasure surged through my body and Blaine was so fucking good jerking me off as this all unfolded. A white haze clouded my vision and I fought hard to not pass out.

Oh god I really hoped that Blaine couldn't read minds. I swear a lot in my mind.

A headache was already beginning to form in my temple.

Blaine's lips suddenly attacked mine again and I returned the gesture. "Holy fuck you're hot when you orgasm," he gasped. Our bodies were pressed together again, my warm cum smearing between us. It was naughty and dirty, but it was kinky and sexy. My penis was trying to get hard again and it hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't stop.

I started groaning again and pulling him toward me, but Blaine rolled off of me and kissed my face.

"That was wonderful," I admitted drunkenly.

Blaine smirked and kissed me. I leaned forward, wanting more of him, but he still moved back and said, "I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me."

We stared at each other for a moment, looking at each other's shirtless chests. Our eyes met and we kissed again, our puffy lips glued to the other. I straddled Blaine and undid his pants buttons and zipper, pushing them down. He was breathing heavily again and I watched in awe as his dick became erect through his boxers. My own mirrored his and I fell on top of his, making a small hickie underneath his ear. His hands tightened around my arms which I took as a sign to continue. I took of my own pants, my lips never leaving his skin, his breath warm against my shoulder.

"Blaine," I licked my lips. "I want you so bad." I pushed our crotches together again for emphasis. He shuddered beneath me and mumbled my name. I grabbed his hair and rocked against him, getting off from the friction.

"Kurt, Kurt... oh fuck, no. Kurt, you got to get off of me," he grumbled reluctantly.

"Why?" I asked, reaching down to pump him. He grabbed my hand and shimmed out from under me and sat up, sitting on his legs and closing his eyes to try to get rid of his boner. "Rachel Berry," he whispered with a little smirk.

I whimpered. "I want you to fuck me, Blaine. Please," I crawled next to him and wrapped myself around him, giving him sloppy kisses everywhere I could.

"No, Kurt... now that would be going a little too fast for me." He cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Don't get me wrong, I really want you too. So-so much. But I respect you and I want us to date a little longer until we do that."

I thought about it for a second, then said "Okay," sealing it with a big hug and quick peck.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

I gripped him tighter. "I love you too."

I don't remember how it happened, but we held each other for the whole evening, just enjoying the feeling of the other until we fell asleep at some point. I woke up first and saw that it was 8PM; we had slept for about 3 hours. Blaine woke up too and we got dressed. Thankfully no one had bothered us.

Blaine left a half hour later and I walked him to his car.

"See you tomorrow then?" I asked, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Yep." He kissed my cheek. "I had a great time today Kurt." He suddenly laughed. "But I'll never be able to look at Rachel the same way ever again."

* * *

**DO YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS? I was going to end the sotry here, but if there seems to be a lot of people wanting more chapters, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! XD I'll write more if I have readers and if I get some ideas! XD**

**And I have plenty of other Klaines to read on my profile!**


	3. PDA much?

**Yes, I shall continue this story because people seem to enjoy it! Yay!**

**This next chapter is inspired mainly by the reviews of** kurtXBlaineKlaine **and** 1LostFan **thanks so much guys! **

**Also, **LithiumLeo** and **AlyssaMae4**, I'll be sure to work on those ideas for the future! XD**

**AND IT'S CANON! AHHHHHHH! :D**

* * *

"Okay Kurt, I know you love them... but seriously, it's almost summer and you're wearing a wool scarf!"Rachel Berry said before she stuffed a sliced tomato into her mouth. "Sure it may be high-fashion or whatever, but it's starting to look ridiculous. I'm saying this as your friend."

I tugged at the itchy fabric around my neck. I was sweltering.

"Yeah Kurt, just take off the scarf," Blaine egged me.

I glared daggers at him as he so carelessly sipped on his his ice-latte that he got from the Lima Bean before we arrived at Breadstix. He's the one who did this to me!

"No, I like it," I lied, kicking Blaine who was sitting next to me on the open side of the booth

Finn and Rachel had invited us to a dinner at Breadstix and I wasn't about to turn down free food, no matter how much I loved my figure. This was another scheme of Rachel's to get Finn back, but my poor stepbrother was oblivious to it. At least I got to spend more time with Blaine.

If only I didn't have a hickey the size of Texas imprinted on my fair skin.

Damn you Blaine Anderson and your sexiness.

Last night while watching Brokeback Mountain together (well, the first half of it), I got a surprise boner from watching stuff "go down in the tent," and it didn't help any that Blaine had chosen that moment to run his hand down the back of my neck. Stupid Blaine knew that drove me crazy and within minutes we were shirtless and dry humping like frantic bunnies, hips grinding against the other. We were in his dorm room this time and thankfully we still didn't have a grip (ha-ha pun) on our erection problem. I use the term "problem" lightly because this problem was turning out to reek great benefits.

I came in a glorious orgasm, but Blaine hadn't yet so while I moaned at his name over and over again he latched his lips onto my neck and sucked until I thought his lips would turn blue. Yes, it was extremely hot at the time and I loved the feeling of his teeth as he sucked my flesh in, but afterward was a different story.

I had almost forgotten about the hickey up until I went to take off my cum-soiled underpants and glanced at myself in his full-length mirror. "Holy shit!" I gasped and ran over for a better look, jeans pooled at my ankles. I pressed lightly at the 2 ½ inch long purple mark as if to test if it was real. It was really dark too, like a huge bruise.

Even Puckerman _never_ left ones this big on girls at our school!

Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind to kiss my shoulders. "I think it's cute."

I growled at him and decided to spend the night there.

The next morning, today, he got dressed then drove me home so I could change for the dinner with Finn and Rachel later that night.

I tried all the so-called remedies of hickey removal and that bastard just laid on my bed and removed an article of clothing for every trick that didn't work, turning my disaster into a game.

Let's just say at the end of this he was reduced to his underwear, an undershirt and one sock, plus a raging hard-on.

It was simple to say we were in the Allergic-To-Pants-Stage of our relationship. Even if we weren't having sex yet.

Oh Lord, what were we going to be once we did start having sex?

Anywho, I wanted him bad, but I needed to fix this mishap first. Knowing that even makeup wouldn't cover this up, I knew I would have to go with the old standby of a scarf. Who cares if it's late May.

All I had were three floral printed scarves, one zebra patterned scarf (these first four were made of a thin material from which I was going to pick from) and my others were wool or knitted for the winter.

Blaine picked up the four thin pieces of fabric. "What are these?"

"Scarves."

He looked at me. "I know you buy women's clothes sometimes... but these look like they belong to my grandmother."

I snatched them away from him and shrugged. "Well I've only ever used them in place of pocket hankies before and never actually as scarves, but why not push limits?"

Blaine grinned. And I knew that grin all too well, something dirty was going on in his mind. "I think I know a much better way to use these ugly scarves."

I soon found myself with my hands and feet tied to each of the bed posts, Blaine's mouth glued to my dick.

Yeah, it was a good idea at the time.

One of my favorite traits of Blaine was that he gave amazing blow jobs. He was also in Boy Scouts for three years so it took him literally a minute to tie me up to my bed which was coincidentally the amount of time needed for me to get an erection of my own.

His plump lips swirled around the head then totally engulfed me, making me cry out in pleasure. Blaine had a way of sucking, blowing, and twisting in a perfect pattern so in no time he had me racing to the finish. He held his own hands behind his back and I watched as his toned back muscles flexed as he bobbed up and down. My wrists and ankles strained at the lacy cloths making my bed creak under the abuse.

I began bouncing upward into Blaine's mouth, wanting him to suck me off harder and deeper into his huge mouth. He seemed to get the message as he took as much of me as he could, his lips touching my balls and his throat relaxing to accomadate my length.

The bed was shaking. Blaine was rutting against it, trying to climax as well.

That was it. I was done.

Blaine groaned around my quivering dick as he climaxed a few seconds before me making me see stars as I came.

All my muscles tensed, fabric digging into my wrists and ankles. I heard the ripping sounds and felt the sudden lagging in my extremities, but it didn't stop me from cuming hard into Blaine's mouth. He swallowed around me three times then jumped on me to press his dirty lips to mine, mouth tasting of sex.

Unfortunately I had ripped my women's scarves to shreds and Blaine left yet another hickey without my knowledge over my left peck above the nipple, but I was so blissed out that it took me a while to notice.

And this is why I was at the hot-as-hell restaurant with a short-sleeved shirt, black Capri's and a fricken wool scarf.

I sipped at my lemon water trying to ignore the rash I could feel forming under the scarf and Rachel bringing it up again was _reallyfuckingannoying!_

"Didn't I give you a zebra-print scarf a few months ago? That would have worked."

Blaine momentarily choked on his coffee as he laughed and swallowed.

"I, um, couldn't find it," I mumbled. _Or torn into pieces and thrown away._

"By the way!" Rachel continued, a new conversation beginning. She pulled out her iPhone and her thumb flew over the screen as she searched for whatever she wanted to show me.

I suddenly felt Blaine's hand on my knee, a calming gesture. But then his nails gently dug into my knee which had to mean something else. I shot him a look which he wasn't returning; he was simply talking to Finn about the last Buckeyes game, Finn responding animatedly.

"Okay, so I've done some shopping and I wanted to-"

Blaine's hand moved and and down my thigh, his thumbs making little circles when he rounded back to my knee. What the hell did he think he was doing? Didn't he remember that I was still at the mercy of my over-active Little Kurt?

Oh of course he did!

"Kurt? You okay?" Rachel asked.

I snapped back to attention and glanced at the photos. "That polka-dot top would go with the denim skirt," I said quickly, returning my thoughts to 'don't get a boner don't get a boner don't get a boner fuck you Blaine.'

It was a wasted effort of course because Blaine began unbuttoning my pants and I could faintly hear my fly going down, a little too loud.

"You hear that?" Finn suddenly said, mouth full of food.

"Hear what?" Blaine asked with the tiniest twitch in his smile. Damn him he was a good actor!

I moved my heel over his toes then pressed down roughly, but he barely fliched and was able to manuver his feet out from under mine, wrapping his ankles around one of my legs. And of course, doing this gave him an even better access point to my hardening cock. He slipped his hand into my pants and began palming me through my underwear.

I couldn't believe that Blaine was doing this is a public place! How dare he! And wasn't he afraid of getting caught? I suddenly realized that was why he wanted to sit on the open end of the booth. His legs were crossed as well and were were situated in the back so no one would be able to see what he was doing.

Oh Lord and was he doing it well. I was rock hard and the head of my penis was starting to push past the slit in my boxers and into Blaine's warm hand.

"What about this one?" Rachel asked at the exact moment that Blaine thumbed the underside of the knob.

"Oohhokay!" I half-shrieked, earning a questioning glare from Rachel, Finn... and Blaine. I almost snarled at him when Finn and Rachel exchanged a look because Blaine used that second to smile and waggle his eyebrows quickly and stroke my length once, twice, ohh.

"Kurt, are you sure you're not sick? Your eyes are glassy and you're breathing really shallow," Rachel said again, tone laced with worry.

Well if you were about to orgasm in a public place you'd look this way too! Unfortunately, the whole danger of getting caught was pretty kinky and did not help me in my futile attempt of ignoring Blaine's grabby hands.

Blaine leaned into my side, cupping my balls as he did so. Once again I held back a shudder. "Remember, Naked Rachel Berry..."

I knew at that moment that my cheeks were emflamed since 'the ultimate boner kill' was sitting right across from me. I suppose that it would make it easier just being able to see her and not have to imagine her, but still, picturing my mailman would mean undressing Rachel Berry with my eyes... one thing I never thought I'd do.

"Kurt! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you! You're staring at me and now you're all flushed! I'm going to get a bucket, you're going to throw up," Rachel scolded.

"No! I'm fine, sit back down," I said while trying to slap Blaine's hand off my dick which only resulted in him gripping me tighter and entwining my own fingers around my cock, making me aid in pumping myself. Fucking basterd, I was going to kill him.

Rachel asked another question though I wasn't exactly sure what she asked and when I went to respond, a long desperate moan ecsaped from my lips and Blaine rubbed his thumb over my slit again. I tried babbling something to keep Rachel busy, but she looked like she was about to call 911... or the aslym.

Blaine used his free hand to take a napkin and place it on his lap. Fucking dapper bast- oh shit. Blaine didn't put the napkin on his lap, instead he placed it over the head of my cock. This was the moment when I knew I was screwed. I was going to cum. I was going to cum in this fucking resturant holy shit!

Umm, Naked Rachel Berry at a strip club, Naked Rachel Berry in my bed, Naked Rachel Berry in-BLAINE'S HAND IS ON MY COCK AND HOLY SHIT IT FEELS SO GOOD AND THIS IS SO HOT.

Thankfully no one could hear my thoughts, but I wasn't sure how well my poker face was holding up because I felt like I was coming apart at the seams and Rachel said something about my scarf, but I didn't care.

Finn was still being Finn and barely took notice of anything happening, god love him.

Blaine leaned into me again, his hot breath puffing against my ear making me move his hand faster against my erection since he still captured my hand. "You're going to cum in my hand Kurt, whether you like it or not," he growled low so only I could hear.

Finn's fork slipped from his grip, bounced on the green leather seating and landed on the floor. He bent under the table to retrieve it and time seemed to go into slow motion.

So a few things happened all at once. Rachel leaned over and nearly choked me as she yanked the scarf off my neck. Finn hit his head on the table really hard when he saw what Blaine was doing which caused his empty glass to tip over and shower the table with icecubes.

Luckily, Finn manuvered his head out from under the table just as I started to cum (because no straight male should have to see that) and Blaine stopped stroking so that he could catch my contents into the napkin. My orgasm was extremely short and ungratifying, but it was an orgasm nonetheless so I buried my face in my hands and bit down hard on my lip so that Finn and Rachel wouldn't have to see my expression while I came down.

Rachel's hands flew to her mouth when I looked up again. "Kurt!" Oh god, she figured out what happened. "Is that a hickey!" Oh god she- wait, what? Oh.

"Oh yeah, it's a bad one," I commented lamely.

The giant hickey that contrasted with my flushed skin which made it seem even worse.

"Ooh, I see why you were acting so weird now. I'm sorry," she said and handed my scarf back. I threw it over my shoulder, not even caring anymore; at least she didn't know that I just came about a foot away from her knee.

I peeked up at Finn who was surprisingly, undisturbed. For a moment I saw terror flash through his emotions, then he seemed to accept it in a way and looked amused. I really wanted to punch him right now, but my hands were busy discreetly tucking me back in and zipping up my fly.

"Wow Blaine, nice placement. But did you strangle him?" Finn asked, reaching out to poke the mark. I smacked his hand away, quickly dabbing my forehead with my scarf. At least he wasn't making innuendos about what just happened.

"Sorry Rachel, I was just a bit... distracted today. I think I have to go to the bathroom."

I pushed slid out and scampered to the bathroom with Blaine at my heels. I walked into the bathroom and looked under the stalls to make sure no one was there and when Blaine entered, I slammed him against the door and locked it. "God dammit Blaine," I began then crushed my lips to his, sucking his tongue in. He threw a crumpled napkin into the trash can by my feet then tangled his fingers into my hair. Was that the napkin with my- oh ew. "I hate you so much right now," I said breathily, palming his erection through his jeans. "You're evil and you know we have a problem with me popping boners everywhere! You're such an asshole sometimes!"

Blaine gurgled out responses, but none were a complete thought as I reduced him to a quivering mass of a man.

"And I'm going to punish you for it," I growled seductively, sucking under his ear. His erection pushed against his jeans and in turn against my waist, begging to be freed.

"Please," he moaned.

I removed my hand from his pants and took a step back. The look on his face was priceless.

"Kurt?"

I went to the mirror to fix my hair and straighten my clothes.

"And this is your punishment," I said sunnily before exiting.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked as soon as I sat down. The ice had been cleared from the table and I along with Finn were given another Diet Coke.

"Caught his dick in his fly," I deadpanned, still pissed at him.

Finn snorted and Rachel looked appalled. "Kurt! I've never heard you use that kind of language."

Finn ignored her and held his hand up. "I wasn't able to do this before because left for the bathroom, but man, you have my respect."

I high-fived him.

Rachel just sat there, confused beyond repair.

"I find it interesting that we both struggle/struggled with a similar problem," Finn said as he poked the icecubes in his tall glass. "Guess we are brothers," Finn said nonchalantly as he sipped at his new drink.

* * *

**ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS? I'D LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I just need some ideas! XD**

**By the way: KLAINE IS CANON! EEEEEEEEEE!**

**Oh, and I'm "humadahummel" on Tumblr for those who are interested!**


	4. Numbers Are A Guy's Best Friend

**Okay, I love you **mardie186**! Also, some of this was inspired by the reviews by **MaddieAlice108 **As soon as I read her review, this chapter flashed into my mind! Thank you!**

**AND THANK YOU ALL AS WELL FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS! I wish I could hug you all!**

* * *

Here Blaine and I were again. Wrapped around each other on his bed, literally rolling around. Our shirtless bodies were pressed together perfectly, legs entwined, and raging hard-ons caught between us.

While we scratched at each others backs, we barely moved our hips, not wanting to break this perfect embrace. But I was able to steal in some quick, miniscule thrusts for friction whenever I rolled on top which seemed to be just enough for us to be slicked with sweat and gasping with want.

I loved the feeling of his hardness rubbing against mine. I couldn't take it anymore and had to break away from him so I could take my pants off. He pulled me back on top of him the second they were at my feet, keeping me in my black satin boxers. I worried his bottom lip between my teeth before pulling back a little so it stretched out, then let go before impaling his mouth with my tongue.

He groaned and I could feel him poking me even more through his pesky jeans. Being the bitch I am, I straightened once more and stared at him while I unbuttoned his jeans with one hand.

Thank you Cosmopolitan for tips on how to do things with one hand.

"Holy fuck, Kurt," he breathed, fingers digging into my hips. "How the hell do you expect me not to fuck you over a chair when you do this to me?"

I tugged at the tie that I had told him to keep on and brought his face close to mine. "Let me be clear. _You_ are the only one here who doesn't want to have proper sex."

He blushed. "I'm just not ready."

I kissed his nose. "And I am okay with that." I slipped my hand into his pants, cupping his manhood, feeling the warmth of it. His chest heaved and his arm tendons were defined from his strain of holding back. I rubbed him gently through his boxers, pushing his erection down against his balls, mentally measuring him. In truth, I was a bit bigger Blaine, not that I would ever point it out. Thankfully though, he wasn't smaller than me by much and my ego told me that I was pretty impressive. I had never taken a ruler to myself, but I guessed I was somewhere around 8 inches when fully erect and Blaine was about 7.5 inches.

In the midst of my lust-hazed thoughts, I suddenly felt a dampness in my palm and Blaine bucked upwards, streaming curses.

My eyes flew open in shock when I noticed that Blaine was coming already and I rushed to get my hands on his dick to help him through his orgasm, but by the time I found the slit in the fabric of his boxers, he was done.

He breathed heavily, his grip gradually relaxing on my waist as his eyes fluttered shut. I leaned over and licked between his pecks at the sweat on his skin. It tasted so good, so salty and dirty and I secretly wished I had been able to taste Blaine when he came. I guess there's always next time.

He slowly opened his eyes again. "Sorry," he said, blushing a bit. "I didn't mean to, but you're just really hot... Sorry I, uh, just came on you."

Letting my kinky side show through a bit, I licked at the bit of cum that was on my fingertips. Blaine's eyes widened to an impossible size as he watched me.

"That's okay," I responded. "I guess you still haven't figured out that boner problem?" I suddenly found myself on my back, head hanging off the end of the bed as Blaine attacked my neck with kisses. He pulled off my underwear and kissed my lips once more before kissing the head of my dick.

"Nope. And don't act like _you_ have." He growled and licked me like a Popsicle making my eyes roll upwards. A hot guy's tongue was on my dick ohmigowd it never gets old. "At least I hope not. I like being able to make you fall apart so easily. Having such a horny boyfriend..."

I shivered underneath him as he licked my length again, readying me for a hand job. I almost came when he said the phrase "horny boyfriend" but I was actually able to use my own personal "mailman" (aka Naked Rachel Berry) to fend off my orgasm for a few more moments.

He surprised me though when he slid me whole into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat almost immediately. I let out a groan and I put one hand behind my head to support my neck and my other hand fisted into Blaine's dark curls.

I rolled my hips up into him a few times, he taking it perfectly. Only once did he pull away to cough when I accidentally thrust in while he tried to breath around me.

He tried to say something.

"Blaine, sweetheart," I ground out, my voice rough. Sexy even. Go me. "I can't understand you. You kinda have a dick in your mouth."

He lifted his mouth off me with an obscene popping sound. "My parents aren't home, Kurt. I _want_ to hear you scream."

Oh fuck yes. I love you Blaine!

I let myself moan and groan at everything he did, not holding back any sigh of pleasure. Oh lord, he was going to think I was a slut, but I don't think he cared because his own erection pressing against my thigh said otherwise.

Blaine grabbed my ass and pushed me farther into his mouth, sucking like his life (and mine) depended on it, swirling a bit as he did so. My legs automatically wrapped around his neck and I felt that tight uprising feeling in my stomach.

I came and he swallowed me eagerly. I felt my brain melting a little as I came down his throat, knowing that he could literally taste my passion. One secret I had about Blaine is that he was an absolute beast when it came to giving head and he had told me once that he actually liked giving it. Loved it a bit actually.

That memory of him telling me that made my orgasm even sweeter and he licked me clean before pulling me up into his lap. We hugged for at least 5 minutes straight, naked bodies flush against the other. He must have got his own underwear off at some point. Our lips met again in a whisper of "I love you's."

I looked down and he was already hard again and I was half hard just from me hugging this god.

Our foreheads pressed together, silently readying the other for more sex.

"Wait," Blaine breathed as I lightly stroked him. "We're never going to be able to stop-"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked with a dirty smile.

He kissed my cheek. "No, I mean that first we both had boners, then when I gave you head, I just got hard all over again and if you do anything for me, _you're_ just going to get excited again which in turn gets me hard and... you get what I'm saying?"

I chuckled against his shoulder. Of course that was kind of impossible for us to not both be satisfied at some point, because even though orgasms were great, one could only come so many times in one day. I knew he wasn't serious though so I egged him to explain more.

"Oh yes, Mr. Anderson? So what do you propose we do to fix that?"

He licked his lips. "How good are you at math?"

* * *

I soon found out how much fun math could be. And it was all because of the wonderful number 69. I would never be able to write/think/say 69 without getting at least a flash of arousal.

When Blaine first suggested it, I was hesitant because I always wanted to see him when we did any type of sexual activity, but after some rearranging on his bed, he had changed my mind.

Blaine laid down on the bed and pushed me over so that my face was over his cock, resting my weight on my elbows and knees, while his own face was beneath mine. Thus, we were in the 69 sex position.

Okay, this was fucking hot.

"Oh! One more thing! I know you don't like Katy all that much, but we have to listen to this song right now! I don't think I'll be able to get off without it," Blaine said, sounding a bit giddy. He leaned over to turn on his iPod (his cheek brushing against my dick as he did so. Fuucccckkkk yeahhhh) and suddenly this blasted from the speakers:

_I wanna see your pea-cock-cock-cock_

_Your pea-cock-cock_

"Ready?" he asked, kissing the head of my dick. I looked underneath me to see a line of my pre-cum sticking to his lips and I almost screamed "Fuck yes!"

Instead, I answered him by taking him into my mouth. To my delight, he apparently wasn't fully erect and I got to feel him grow even more in my mouth-

_Holy shit!_

And now his own mouth was on me and every one of my nerves was on fire as he mirrored my movements. My arms trembled since all I really wanted to do was let my face fall into his hip and just let him suck me off, but knowing that we were in an unbroken circle of mouth and manhood was just too good to break.

An unspoken contest of who could make the other cum first seemed to be initiated as he hummed loudly around me, the vibrations going straight up my spine. Oh god, everything about this was so hot. I was giving my boyfriend head while he blew me! I never knew that I was missing this. Whenever we gave blowjobs, obviously we would jerk-off while we did it, but now all of this was just give and get and so fucking wonderful!

I sucked hungrily on Blaine, knowing I wasn't going to last any longer and I wanted to make him come first. My arms gave out and I gripped behind his thighs, pushing him harder into my mouth and feeling the back of my tongue tingle from lack of blood as I went to town on Blaine, refusing to give up. I rubbed his palms up his thighs opposite from how the hair grew just like I knew he liked. Good lord he smelled so much of _Blaine. _The headiest scent of Blaine radiated from his crotch; all sandalwood, sweat, and sex and of the boy I loved.

He was shaking beneath me, thigh muscles spasming, and my dick seemed to be half forgotten as his hands floated around my lower body in search of something to hang onto as he raced to the finish; his mouth busy gasping for air. His hands finally rested on my ankles that were beside his head and he gripped onto me as he came with a loud scream of "Kurt!"

His whole body tensed underneath me and then I felt the warm rushes as he came in my mouth. Feeling him cum into my mouth, his nails digging into my ankles, and his hot breath puffing against my cock made me start orgasming as well.

Blaine's cum accidentally dripped out of my mouth as I started babbling his name, the slippery fluid sliding off my bottom lip. I suddenly remembered that Blaine was right underneath my dick and I looked down just in time to see me exploding my load all over his face which was still contorted in the sweet agony of his orgasm. Within that moment he seemed to notice that he was 'getting a facial' and parted his swollen lips ever so slightly and gripped one of my ass cheeks.

It was hands down the hottest, most kinkiest thing I've ever seen.

Muther fucking ever.

That climax seemed ever better since I saw that as I started to come down which made it last just a bit longer. Exhaustion suddenly seeped into my bones and I flopped to the side, too lazy to turn around just yet.

But then I remembered that my cum was all over my boyfriend's face. I forced myself to sit up and turn around so Blaine and I were the same way. He must have wiped at his face with his bed sheet while I was turning around, but most of it was still there. Though it was disgusting, I couldn't resist the urge to lean over him and kiss his cheek, my tongue darting out to taste me.

I began to pull back, but his hand slipped around my neck and he brought me into another dizzying kiss. I automatically climbed on top of him and we kissed for what seemed like forever. At some point I tilted my head and licked his cheek, tasting myself again which he thankfully liked. His tongue delved into my mouth as if searching for something until I realized that he wanted to taste himself as well.

"You taste better," he growled against my lips.

"I beg the differ," I breathed back.

We both sorta gasped and looked between us; our dicks both trying desperately to get hard again. Oh god, how was this even possible?

Blaine rubbed circles on my cheek with his thumb then shimmied out from under me and into the bathroom. Now alone in his bed I noticed how tired I really was. Resting my head on his pillow made me forget my half-hardness and I calmed down at once, my body molding into the mattress. I didn't care that I was going to sleep in flithy sheets, I came twice because of my amazing boyfriend today and everything just felt so fucking wonderful.

I grabbed a wet nap from his drawer and quickly wiped over my face and chest, too tired to properly wash the sweat and cum off.

Wow, I really was tired!

Or blissed out beyond my wildest dreams.

My mind faded in and out for the next half hour or so, but all I know is that I fell asleep with my boyfriend's arms wrapped from behind me, the smell of sex still hanging in the air. Light kisses pressed against my neck and he muttered soft "I loves you's."

Yep. I was blissed-out.

* * *

**OMG, just have to say, I listened to "Peacock" by Katy Perry about 50 times while writing this! XD**

**I got pretty flithy in this one... hope you liked it!**

**I will be contining with even more chapters! Yay! And please keep reviewing, they are such inspiration you do not even know! And I still want to hear your ideas for this story! 3**


	5. Cock Blocks

I suddenly found myself on my back with Blaine's body pressed against me on the floor of his dorm. He threw off his button down shirt without breaking the kiss and quickly got to work on mine.

"Fucking contraptions," Blaine grumbled as he had to look down to find the multiple clips on my Marc Jacobs shirt. "Such cock blocks. Wear a t-shirt next time I'm over, please? Actually, just don't wear anything. Yeah, that's good."

I let my head fall back onto the floor as his hands roamed around my torso, our study session effectively ended. He was sitting heavily on my waist, the shape of his ass pressed against my crotch. A blissful smile spread across my face as I let myself get hard.

I peeked at Blaine to see if he noticed and apparently he did because he flashed me a dirty smirk and ground his backside down. I unleashed a pornographic grunt which I would blush at later, but right now I relished in the sight of Blaine's pupils blowing out and his lips suddenly crashing into mine.

Now I could feel his own erection pressed against my lower stomach.

My heart quickened when he breathed into my ear and he rolled his hips against me, our erections rubbing against the other. His lips latched at my neck and I smacked his head.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, remember how much I absolutely hated hickies on my neck (see Chapter 3).

My hands grabbed at his jeans and I bucked up a few times, letting myself chase the wonderful feeling in my stomach. The friction of my hard dick against the fabric of my underwear was oddly satisfying and knowing that Blaine's was right next to mine, separated by only a few layers of fabric made the wonderful heat just keep building and building. Blaine started to pull away, but I was really close and I didn't want to stop right when I could feel that it was going to be a really sweet clim-

"Kurt!" Blaine said, jarring me out of my lust-filled haze.

I let go of Blaine's arms and let go of that wonderful tension with a low whimper. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"I think we should cool down."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me remind you that _you_ are the one who interrupted our totally platonic study session. Now please Blaine, I was like 2 seconds from coming, oh god," I trailed off, moving my hips under him.

"Shh," he cooed, petting my face. I almost bit his fingers off. I was going to let myself orgasm in my designer jeans because of him and he was trying to calm me down! What was this fuckery?

(Once again, I really hoped that no one could read minds because if anyone knew how much I swear in my mind... that would just be embarrassing.)

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to do this. Well, I guess I did, but it was all very impulsive and it was kinda your fault."

I shot him my best unamused glare.

"You were biting on your lower lip so beautifully while you studied. I couldn't not act on it!"

I frowned and looked away.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry Kurt, don't be upset! I'm sorry, I'm stupid, lets do it, I shouldn't have been such a tease." He kissed me roughly. "It was wrong for me to get you all worked up. Might as well finish." He grabbed at my crotch then undid the button, but I stopped him, buzzed killed anyways.

"Blaine," I began, my voice a bit thick. I had been wanting to ask him this for days, but never knew when to bring it up. I guess any time would be as good as now. "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

Blaine sighed and swallowed. "I told you, love. I'm just not ready yet."

I closed my eyes, knowing that would be his response. I motioned for him to get off and I sat up. I took his hands. "Blaine... we've done almost everything _but_ sex. And... I feel like the more that we fool around without actually _fooling around _is just going to make the actual sex feel so... unremarkable."

Blaine paled noticeably.

Oh god. That was it.

"It's not exactly like that, babe," he rushed to say, taking my hands again. He licked his lips. "I'm just so...scared." He looked away from me as he bit his lip and collected his thoughts. "I really really..." he stared at me.

My heart thudded against my ribcage as I waited for him to say something, anyth-

"I love you."

Whoa. Okay!

My lips parted, but no sound was coming out.

"At least, I think so," he continued, a blush spreading over his face. "I feel so strongly about you Kurt. I find you so fucking beautiful and I feel like if you were the only person I could be with forever, it would be a dream come true." He emitted a nervous laugh and gripped my hands tighter. "And I know first times are supposed to be special, but everything is special on its own when it comes to you. I'm just so scared that if we have sex that I might do something wrong and lose you. Sex is always such a huge deal that either makes or breaks relationships most of the time. I listen to all the guys talk about it nonstop, and most of them usually break up a few weeks after having sex. I thought that maybe if we didn't feel like it was such a big deal, then we would be okay."

I took my hands away from Blaine and pressed the to his cheeks to pull him to my mouth. I gave him a hard dry kiss then broke apart.

"First of all... I love you too." The words felt funny coming out, but they also felt just so right. "Second, I get what you mean. But baby, I really do love you too, and I do want our first time to be special. Not just because we would both be losing our virginity, but because we would be creating a bond together. I want to make love to you, and I will wait. But I don't want you to be afraid of losing me. Ever. You're stuck with me Blaine."

Blaine looked like I had just given him the world. But I had only given him myself. Which made me blush because then that would mean I was his world.

Which made me even happier that Blaine had been my world ever since meeting him on the staircase.

"You are amazing," he whispered to me as he pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I love you," I had to say again. "And I never want you to be afraid of anything."

We sat there most of the night, just holding each other. Nothing sexual, just feeling the others chest rise and fall. Feeling the breath of the other against our ear.

Blaine pressed flawlessly against my body.

* * *

**Yay! First "I love yous!" Short chapter, but I promise next chapter will be _very_ satisfying! Might be a little while till chapter 6, but I promise it's gunna be good! :)**

**Reviews/ Ideas are still very much welcomed!**

**Thank you SO MUCH everyone for all the Story Alerts and Author Alert and Faves and all the other displays of love! 3**

**And I don't care if it's been 30-something years since this story has been posted, you can leave a review! XD**


	6. Want

**Finally, it's here! This is inspired from X-kloey-chan-X and WorthYourWeightInGold along with mardie186 reviews asking for... a SHOWER SCENE! Yay! Enjoy chikkies!**

* * *

I looked myself over in the mirror while the water warmed up for my shower. My gray towel hung low on my hips as I ran a hand over my stomach, pleased to feel six lumps forming on my abs. The trips to I gym had been sneaking in throughout the last month were really starting to show their results. I couldn't wait for Blaine to notice since we hadn't seen each other shirtless or much less naked in about two weeks since Blaine has been so busy with his family lately.

He called me early today though apologizing for not seeing me lately and asked me out on a date. Not that I had cared that his family had been wanting to spend more time with him, but I was still relieved when he said we would get to see each other tonight.

I knew the water must have been at least warm by now, but I allowed myself a few more seconds of looking at my body. By now Dad would have been yelling at me about wasting water, but he, Carole and Finn were out on their own 'bonding time' which I turned down to be with Blaine.

I flexed my arms (which were also beginning to form a defined shape) and turned to the side, examining how toned I had become. The towel slid off my hips, but I didn't bother to catch it. I tilted my head to the side, examining my penis. I wondered what Blaine thought about it. I felt that mine was pretty long (about 8 inches when erect) and well groomed, but I was kind of curious of what he thought about it.

Looking at my junk reminded me that I hadn't jerked off in at least 9 days.

And just thinking about the promise of seeing my boyfriend for dinner later was making me hard.

I glanced at the clock. It was 6 and Blaine was picking me up at 7. I frowned and stepped into the shower, ignoring the erection that was forming. Well, _attempting _to ignore. I wouldn't have enough time to jerk off so I adjusted the water to run a bit cooler and help me with my possible problem.

No, I still didn't have a great control on my Blaine-induced boners. So sue me!

I heard my phone buzzing in my room and I quickly walked out of the bathroom and looked at the ID and it was only a text from Finn. I ignored it since my hands were still a bit wet from adjusting the shower head and I didn't want to get my phone wet. Finn could wait.

I looked at the time again, it was still only 6, I felt like I had spent more time in the bathroom, but with all my thoughts racing around, I'm sure it only seemed longer.

* * *

While I was washing my hair though, I began entertaining plots of finding time to suck Blaine off after dinner. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Missed those soft lips and wonderful body; the feeling of his cock against my mouth, or his hand around mine. Could we go to his house or mine? My family wouldn't be home till much later so I could invite him over for a while and...

The cold water was no match for my imagination.

I grimaced. I was really horny. There was no way I was going to last the date without jumping his bones.

Well... it had been _9 days._

_No! _I told myself firmly. I jumped out of the shower and started drying myself off. I needed to get control on my erection "problem" and the best way to do that was to practice resisting temptation...

I finally gave into temptation about 10 minutes later when I tried thinking about anything but Blaine or my half-hardness, but it seemed the more I struggled to not think about it, the more I thought about it. So by the time I was attempting to put on my jeans, a full-blown erection had formed and I gave up pitifully, jumping back into my shower because I didn't want to get all sweaty and have to take another shower anyways. I began stroking myself lazily before remembering that Blaine would be here soon.

_Oh, Blaine. _

As soon as I thought about my boyfriend, I felt a pleasurable tingle in my groin because I was adding images to the feeling of my hand on my dick. I conjured up memories of Blaine blowing me, of his lips kissing my neck just the way I liked it, the feel of his fingers teasing my ass. I sighed heavily; good lord, I didn't realize how badly I needed a release. I supposed it was a good thing I was doing this now then because I probably would have gotten another inappropriate boner the moment Blaine held my hand.

_Oo, Blaine's hand. _

I felt a groan building in the back of my throat and after a half-second of debate, I let myself moan. I was home alone anyways and it was rare that I could let out any sound I wanted without having to hold back; also I couldn't let every sound I wanted to make tumble out when I was with Blaine in fear of him seeing me as the little cock slut I secretly was...

I wanted Blaine so bad, but I knew he wasn't ready for sex yet. _I_ was ready for sex, but I supposed that was reasonable since I had been committed to this realtionship longer. Entertaining myself with images of us actually having sex though, was extremely desirable. My hand sped up on my cock burning hot in my grasp.

I moaned loudly again, not holding back because every sound I let out just helped me race to the finish that much faster. Why didn't I do this more often?

I slumped against the side of my shower, water trickling down every part of my body instantly cooling my over-heated skin. I parted my lips again and moaned uncontrollably, swearing insanely, as I felt myself getting close.

"_Kurt?" _Blaine's voice said in my head.

I smiled and whined, satisfied with the voice I was able to conjure up since I was so sound-sensitive at the moment.

"Oh yeah baby, say it again, again," I panted. I almost blushed because of how desperate and slutty I sounded, but this was really kinky. My eyes floated shut as I focused on the oncoming wave I could feel my body preparing for me to ride out on.

"_Kurt, baby?"_

"Yes, I'm your baby, I'm all yours, want you in me, say my name again," I growled into the echoes of my bathroom, the sound seeming to reverberate off the shower walls and into my cock. Oh god, so good, I was about to come-

"Kurt?"

My eyes flew open.

Suddenly the shower curtain was pushed to the side and there stood Blaine in a flannel button down, skinny jeans, and an almost comical confused expression.

Well it would be comical if I weren't fucking naked in a shower about two seconds from cumming.

"Kurt? Are you jacking off? Before our date?"

I nodded numbly, shivering from the cold air. "I don't think I'd be able to make it the whole date without doing it," I blurted.

We were both stunned beyond belief and I kept fidgeting because of his uncomfortable stare at my body, like I was about to disappear if he blinked.

"You really needed to do this before we went out on a date?" he asked breathlessly, glancing down at my dick that was still cupped in my fist. I was frozen in embarrassment.

Oh god, he was going to run away screaming; he was going to break up with me; he was going to go to the police and write me down as a sexual offender; he was-

Taking off his clothes.

He took off most of his clothes, but kept his white undershirt and boxers on, climbing in with me. He wasted no time and immediately locked our lips together, his fingers digging into the back of my neck. I molded my body against his. His other hand stroked under my thigh before cupping under my knee and bringing my leg up to his hip. I was off-balance which in turn only make me cling onto him tighter, my hard-on caught between us. I knew Blaine could feel it and he starting rolling his hips up, making me feel his own growing erection, but that feeling was almost dwarfed by the amazing sensation of his boxers sliding against my cock.

He accidentally pushed me into the shower nob and it twisted to the right a bit making the water hot, too hot.

"You're so fucking sexy, so delicious," he whispered, lips pressing against me everywhere.

He attacked my collar, sucking a dark hicky into the crook of my neck in record time, but this time I didn't care. I wanted to be marked, I wanted a reminder of this.

I pulled back a bit, but he refused to un-glue our hips. His boxers were still on, soaked through and sicking to his body, but the head of his dick peeked out through the slit. His shirt was even worse, stretched out and totally worthless, but the sagging material just highlighted his muscles more which was wonderful by my standards.

The water was near boiling by now and both our bodies were burning red, the steam rolling off us in thick tendrils. I clawed his stretched shirt off and licked at the water pooling in the crevices of his collar. Water flowed down his body, the liquid sliding down his muscles.

"Fuck," I murmured because my cock ached like I'd been hard for hours, which I guess I had.

"What?" Blaine growled, grabbing at my ass and grinding against me ever harder with desperation.

I unleashed a breathy moan against his shoulder and stuttered out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," at every thrust.

"Tell me what you said before," he said in an almost demanding voice. He gripped my hair and adjusted my head so that it was right in front of his, our faces so close that our noses touched and our lips were less than a breath away. The angle was so intimate and I felt like I could see through to his entire soul in those huge pupils. Water dotted on his dark eyelashes making his eyes practically glitter. I was falling, falling into those eyes and answered his question.

"Fuck me," I said seriously. "I want to make love with you."

I barely got those words out before Blaine roughly pressed our faces together again as if we weren't only a millimeter apart already, the water squeezing in between our faces. Bruises were forming in my lips I knew, but I couldn't bear to break away because I would surely die.

"I love you," Blaine breathed, sounding close to tears.

My own eyes started to become heated with potential tears and I gripped even harder onto him, hoping my nails weren't breaking the skin, but at the same time not giving a fuck. I loved him too much, so much.

"I'm not going to make it much longer," I ground out between clenched teeth.

"Me neither."

Precum dribbling down both our thighs, I reluctantly fell to my knees and licked at the cloudy beads leaking from his pretty dick.

"Kurt, you don't need to-"

I silenced him by cupping his balls. "I want to. Now tell me how much you want it." With that I opened my mouth wide and took him balls-deep in one smooth motion. Slowly, I moved my face back, letting my lips slide against the smooth shaft, a single vein nudging at the side of my tongue. Everything was Blaine. The smell, the taste. Everything heady and wonderful and Blaine. I just wanted all of him. I wanted to hear him say my name and shudder out a orgasm into my mouth. I quickened my pace, retracting my lips from over my teeth a bit so I could lightly trail them over him. An extra splash of precum trickled into my throat the moment I stopped doing it and I could see his abs tightening beautifully, the defined muscles bulging.

I didn't realize I was jerking myself off until I felt my own body beginning to stiffen.

Blaine called out my name, slipping in obsenities every few words. I quickened my pace, knowing my neck would hurt in the morning. Spit coated my lips as I smoothly glided in and out around his dick; I pressed my tongue underneath the head and watched as best as I could to see him shiver. My entire body yearned for his touch. I wanted him everywhere. I wanted his hands on my ass, on my chest, on my face. I wanted so much. I wanted all of him. A horrible need settled under my skin and my entire mind clouded with the need to _touch._ I breathed heavily through my nose and willed him with all my heart to cum for me.

I tried locking eyes with him to convey my message and it worked... for both of us. Our gazes met and suddenly his face contorted into a sweet climax, his seed washing into my mouth and making its way down my throat while I swallowed. It took all my strength not to bite down on his cock while my own orgasm crashed over me, arm tendons bulging from the pace of my wrist. My hips automatically thrust forward a few times making my cum coat Blaine's lower leg.

I couldn't help but suck on him even more as he became limp in my mouth. He tasted so good and I had missed that flavor. I had missed Blaine, and now he was mine again.

He collapsed on the bottom of the bathroom tile, the only physical remains of our passion swirling into the drain.

"So," I began, needing to break the deafening sound of our heavy breathing reverberating off the tiles. "You're early."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. Then he eyed my lips, unexpectedly kissing me. He licked at a random corner of my mouth then pulled back. "You missed a bit," he explained. Oh lord, he was talking about his cum. My cock ached, wanting to get hard again. "Anyways," he mended, "I'm not early, you were late... well, I was a _little_ early, but still."

"What are you talking about? My clock said it was only, like, 6:15?"

Blaine looked at the watch that he didn't have time to take off before. I held my breath until he stated, "Don't worry. Water proof." He studied the face then said, "No, it was 6:15 about an hour and a half ago. And I came to pick you up right at 7 o' clock."

"Oh shit," I mumbled, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I walked out and got my phone, flipping it up to finally read the text from Finn that I had gotten earlier, but ignored.

**_Sender; frankenteen:_ BTW, I forgot to tell you to not use the clock in your room today. I was trying to find your candy stash (sorry about that) and it knocked off the wall. I'll fix it when I get home, I promise. IDK what it is set at now. Sorry again bro!**

I face-palmed, not caring that I was directly putting oil into my skin. Blaine skimmed it from over my shoulder, my spare towel wrapped around his waist; the scalding water from before left us both literally steaming, plumes seeming to roll off our bodies. He glanced at the clock on my wall, the hands still telling me 6 o' clock.

"It didn't dawn on you that the second hand wasn't moving?"

I chewed my bottom lip. "I had a raging hard on. I was a bit distracted!"

* * *

**Okayokayokay, I promise that the next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine losing their virginities! Yayyyssss! I was going to put it in this chapter, but then it would be way too long! Please review! Reviews are love! And suggestions are totally welcomed!**


	7. For the First Time

**Mardie186, you darling, are my muse. ****X-kloey-chan-X****this is for you a bit too.  
****  
Just a note, in the end of chapter 6, it ended with Kurt and Blaine consenting to have sex with each other after their sexytimes in the shower. Now they're gotten out and are sitting on the bed.**

* * *

Blaine and I sat on my bed, facing each other with our knees touching and holding hands. We were both naked and silent, but it wasn't awkward. We just stared at each others bodies until I finally leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"You're just so beautiful," I whispered to him, fingers ghosting over his neck, making him shudder. I pulled away and looked my square in the eye, all flirting gone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked honestly. I didn't want to pressure him into anything since he was the hesitant one.

He smirked though and tilted his head so perfectly in the dim lighting so that his eyes were dark and his face was glowing. It made my stomach twist.

He put his hand on my thigh and pecked me again before answering, "You're the one who begged 'Fuck me.'"

I felt a slight blush spread over my cheeks. "I didn't know you were there!"

Blaine smiled again and slowly climbed over me, balancing his weight on his arms. "I didn't know you wanted it so bad." He glanced at his phone to check the time since my clock was broken (_thanks Finn!_). "So it's 8PM, what time are your parents and Finn getting home?"

"9. We have plenty of time."

Blaine stroked the side of my face again, adoration seeming to flow from his fingertips. "I do love you Kurt."

"I love you so much too," I responded before breaking his balance and letting him fall on top of me so we could embrace. I loved the feeling of his weight on me, so heavy and solid. I felt him starting to nudge against my inner thigh and I knew he could feel me growing against his stomach. His teeth grazed against my ear. Suddenly his lips were trailing down my torso, idling at my abs. "Have you been working out?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," I replied, unable to form real words right now because I knew that if I dared to I would emit a pathetic type of whine.  
Without any warning Blaine did this thing with his hands where he kinda rubbed the palms up my thighs while he nuzzled his face into my thigh, his lips brushing against my hard-on as he did so. In short, it felt _real_ good and I almost exploded right there. By some type of super-human strength though I was able to contain myself... mostly.

"I want you!" I suddenly screamed a bit. Good going there Hummel. Smooth.

I winced, waiting for him to laugh, instead his mouth was instantly back on mine, tongue nudging past my lips.

I didn't even realize I was grinding so hard against him until he was moaning unashamedly into my mouth. My arms were shaking as I attempted to tighten my hold on him even more, wanting every part of him.

"You're going to top Blaine. Right now, okay?" I whispered to him, holding his face for a moment. He didn't respond other than attacking my face again while reaching over into my bedside table and groping blindly at the cluttered contents.

"No, not in there," I exhaled, trying to continue the kiss, talk and thrust upwards. I tired to breath too, but that wasn't really working out. "Wallet."

I could feel Blaine grinning against my lips.

"I just wanted to be prepared!" I gasped out, close to hyperventilating from lack of air.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

His big puffy red lips were not helping.

"Fine," I stuttered. "Just go get the condom, I'll be fine."

As he shuffled off of me to run over to my wallet, I told myself to focus on my breathing; but seeing his pert little ass moving around, the dimples highlighted so nice in the dim light and then his big cock, erect and ready for me.

About to be inside me.

I closed my eyes, needing to inhale. I allowed myself a few half hearted strokes just to keep up the feeling and within 10 seconds I felt the bed depress and Blaine's body back on top of me. His gripped the head of my dick and rubbed his thumb over it a few times.

I groaned a bit, biting my bottom lip and purposely letting it slide out from my teeth.

"Good lord Kurt, you can't do that," Blaine joked, voice so deliciously husky. "Are you sure you want me to top? Because I am just so insanely turned onto you right now."

I pondered that for a moment. Though I would _love_ to totally pound into Blaine and watch him squirm under me, I still wanted him to have the pitcher role because... I wanted to know that he wanted this. That he was in control of the situation and wasn't going to back out.

"No, I need to feel you inside me. Some other time it can be me," I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close. "And there will be more times, Blaine. I don't care what happened with your friends and how sex always ruined relationships, we're better, we're made for each other and we're in love. I will never say goodbye to you."

Blaine's face lit up into a huge smile, eyes glistening a bit in the corners and I knew I mirrored him. He slowly rested his head on my shoulder, hips in the air as he rolled the condom on. I stroked his hair, curly and free of gel from the unplanned shower.

"Ready?" I whispered low. He nodded against my shoulder and then his fingers were kneading into my backside. I felt a fingernail at the entrance and I forced every muscle in my lower half to go totally limp and lax.

A gasp.

I was confused for a moment because it was Blaine who gasped.

"You just... whatever you just did. You're just so... vulnerable," he said in an odd tone. "Do you need me to-"

"No, keep going. I trust you."

Deeper and deeper. I expected it to hurt and it did, like fire. He pulled out again slowly, spitting on his fingers then working me again. So much better now. It still hurt, but the coolness of his fingers helped me through it while he moved and separated his digits in me.

"I'm ready," I said to him. I wasn't sure if I really was stretched enough since this was my first time, but I knew I wasn't going to last any longer.

I closed my eyes again, trying to loosen my muscles even more as Blaine popped open the lube and spread it on himself. Suddenly something larger than his fingers was being pushed inside me. It was tearing me apart. Oh god, that wasn't going to fit, no way, no way.

"Kurt?"

"Keep going."

"Are you-"

"Blaine! Keep going."

My nails were digging into his shoulder as I continued being ripped apart from the inside out. Then I remembered to relax. I released all the tension in my muscles and once again Blaine gasped, obviously feeling the change.

"Blaine," I murmured.

"Yes?"

"Fuck me."

My hands rested on his thighs now and he began pressing in even farther now, then out and back. The pain was subsiding quickly and I tried moving my legs around so get more comfortable. So far I wasn't sure what was so great about this just yet. I mean, the totally shocked and lust filled face of Blaine was priceless, but I didn't know what I was supposed to get out of this yet.

Blaine slowed his hips down a bit and adjusted his angle.

That's when I felt it.

It was like my stomach collapsed into a tight ball and everything just exploded into "YES" which I apparently screamed out.

"Right there!" I panted. I had never felt anything so fucking wonderful. His long dick rubbed so perfectly against a little node that made me tremble and practically white out. Sweat popped out of my forehead and everything was so sensitive. I felt like I could count every fiber of my Egyptian cotton sheets with my toes, every flake of skin on Blaine. I sensed my orgasm creeping up in my veins. Everything was so intense, more so than a blow job or masturbating because this _meant_ something. Everything we were doing meant something to me. Like when I kissed Brittany, it never felt special because I didn't care for her intimately; though the first time Blaine ever kissed me was like the entire world had vanished.

We stared at each other, a bond just flowing through us. I could tell he was getting close by the way he was pulling practically all the way out then pressing back in.

I lifted my hips a bit higher to wrap my legs around him and keep his wild hips closer against me.

"Tell me when," I breathed out to him as he removed one hand from my hip and took hold of my erection, pumping quickly. My mouth dropped open a bit, the muscles lax, needing more air. Suddenly Blaine's mouth was on mine, saliva pooled in the corners, but it didn't matter because we were both okay with it and so close to coming.

"Kurt-"

"I love you Blaine," I had to say.

"That's it, oh god," Blaine grunted out, sweat coating his whole body and slicking the indentations of his taunt stomach. I couldn't _not_ touch, nails cutting through the sheen of sweat and making the freshly marred skin redden. "I'm right there, Kurt, right there, are you?"

"Oh yeah, Blaine, oh god Blaine."

His hips were moving so fast, but he was buried so deep inside, barely retracting as he moved so beautifully. My entire body moved with him making the bed squeak and shake, headboard smashing against the wall. So much sound, but that didn't even begin to coverup the sound of our loud breathing, groaning, and grunting.

Music.

My arms wound around his neck, fingers digging into his scalp as I pulled myself up to meet his body, my back arched up from the mattress. His hands went flat against my back as he pulled our bodies into a more vertical position. He held my body moving me up and down on his member all the while thrusting painfully hard into me. I felt the warm rush of him coming in my ass, filling the condom, his hips stuttering forcefully. Before I knew it, I was there too, body clenching everywhere, forehead pressed against Blaine's hot collar, as my contents spilled onto Blaine's chest. His hands were rough against my tender, super sensitive flesh as my orgasm overtook my body. My thighs spread far apart while I continued to straddle him and ride out our climaxes.

Then everything seemed so quiet. Ever so slowly I planted my feet on the bed and lifted myself off of Blaine's lap so that he slide out. I hissed at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but it was resolved because within the next second he embraced me again, nuzzling his face against mine. Odd, yet comforting.

"You're perfect," he said randomly.

"Thank you," I laughed.

I closed my eyes and let our sticky bodies relax against the other. His hands made soft lazy circles on my back. I copied his movements, massaging more in his shoulders. I could practically see the afterglow radiating from our entwined bodies and I wanted to stay like that forever, just holding that perfect man...

That is, until I heard the distinct sound of my front door opening.

My eyes shot open as I listened. It was muffled, but I could make out Dad saying something along the lines of "Worst car show I've ever been to," and a sound of agreement from who I presumed was Finn.

"Shit, shit, shitshitshit," I murmured as my heart began to race. "They're home early."

I was off Blaine in a flash and he tried to follow then remembered that he still had the condom on. "Uh, Kurt?"

"What babe?" I said quickly, throwing pillows back onto my bed.

"I'm going to sound like an idiot, but how do I get it off without, you know, like, spilling?" he asked impishly.

I blinked. I wasn't sure either. "Um I-"

"_Kurt?_"

"Don't answer!" I hurried to say to Blaine, automatically putting a hand over his mouth. When I felt the coast was clear I continued, "Here, I'll just-" My hands fluttered awkwardly around his dick. I decided to just go for it and was able to pull it off of him and only got a bit on my fingers which I stupidly wiped on my bedspread in my haste.

Blaine and I ran around my room, throwing on our clothes and trying to stay quiet.

"I'll be right down," Finn called from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs. I heard the loud clomping of his feet as he sprinted up. I flicked the light switch off and covered Blaine's mouth again, waiting.

I felt cool slime on my hand. I jerked my hand away to reveal Blaine smiling with a goofy grin. I punched him in the arm before wiping his saliva on his shirt.

"We need to sneak out," I whispered. "They think we're on a date!"

Blaine grinned, white teeth glowing in the moonlight streaming in from under my window shade. "Let's go."

He took my hand and opened the window. "After you," he said. I stepped out warily, legs shaking. "Kurt, comon', just move over to that ledge and we can jump down, no problem."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I-I can't move, I'm frozen. I've never snuck out before."

I blushed, then heard him chuckling.

"You're so cute!"

I looked up to glare at him, then vertigo took it's toll.

"Blaine!" I called out in a panic as the house seemed to slant sidesways. He jumped down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

_Now that you're here_. "Yeah."

"Okay," he said, getting his footing on the ledge. "And now we'll hop down from here. Alright? Easy-peasy."

"Yeah, easy-peasy," I repeated.

"We'll jump together okay? On three?"

"Three," I said numbly. Was the second floor always so high up?

"One, two, three!" And Blaine jumped.

I didn't.

He still held my hand though so I got dragged down with him, landing heavily on the grass.

"No offense, but what the hell Kurt?"

"I thought you said to jump on 'go?'"

"I said three!"

"I thought you meant like, 'one-two-three-go'?"

Blaine sighed. "Nevermind, are you okay?"

I wiggled a bit, testing my limbs while I sat up. "I'm fine. I'm just going to have a huge ass bruise on my side."

"Hello?" I heard my Dad call out.

"Hey Dad!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster, running over to the front of the house and ignoring the stinging in my side. "Blaine and I got home early from the movies, he was just dropping me off."

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Blaine said cheerfully, sauntering over to me. "How was the car show?"

"Horrible! There were about 3 cars for auction and both were practically broken beyond repair. Then most of the show was like a floor-show for car accessories like attachable steps and..."

"Blaine! Do you want to stay for dinner?" Carole asked cheerfully. "I'm making chicken."

"Sure!"

I forced myself to not remind him that we still had dried cum on our chests which had not been wiped off yet, but I bit my tongue and followed him into the house.

* * *

"Honey, if you want some private time with Blaine, I would suggest not having him park his car barely a block down," Carole whispered to me as I began pulling out dishes.

I felt a blush burn down to my collar. Blaine and my 'alone time' was a bit spontaneous and he was supposed to drive us to the movies, so we never thought to move it.

She winked at me and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, Burt was so worked up about how bad the car show was that he didn't realize it was Blaine's car, and you know Finn. But next time, just be careful... and I mean that in every way mister," she added at the end.

I blushed even deeper.

"Thanks... Mom."

She kissed my hair. "No problem sweetheart."

* * *

**I think next will be some dinner time at the Hudmels.**

**Please review my loves! And as you know, suggestions are always welcome!**


	8. Soreness and Resistance

**I really do adore every single one of you! Your reviews make me laugh and just beam! And for those who made suggestions, but have not seen them in the story yet, know that they HAVE NOT been forgotten! I literally have a whole separate document just filled with suggestions/reviews which will be incorporated at some point! There is still a lot more that I want to write for this story! And once again **mardie186 **was my inspiration to some of the ideas in this story! Thank you love! Also **KurtXBlaineKlaine**, I definitely wanted to do a chapter about dinners and you gave me that extra push, thankees!**

**Background: Direct continuation from last chapter when Blaine and Kurt lost their virginity to each other. They were supposed to be out on a date, but got "distracted" then Burt, Carole, and Finn came home early. Blaine has now been invited to dinner. **

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me Sir, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said graciously, looking around for somewhere to sit.

"Sorry Blaine, we only have this chair left," Finn said as he brought over a wooden chair that Carole and I still needed to find a cushion for.

"That's fine," Blaine said as Finn put the chair down.

"No, Blaine, you sit in the good chair, I'll take the wooden one," I told him, pulling out the seat for him. "You're our guest." He smirked and sat down. As I pushed him in I leaned next to his head and added, "and _my_ boyfriend." I planted a quick kiss to his ear before helping Carole bring the chicken out.

Dad smirked, then covered it up with a gruff cough.

"Oh!" Carole cooed, bringing the plate over. "You two are just too cute!" She placed it on the table and Finn reached over with his long arm to stab three pieces and bring them to his own dish. He was already eating by the time I finished serving everyone then myself.

"Oh, do we have any wine?" Carole asked Burt then got up to look in the high cabinets. "Burt, can you get this? I can't reach," she called.

When Burt was just out of ear shot Finn smirked with a mouth full of food and asked the couple, "So, Kurt pulls out your chair, but Blaine serenades you in song. I don't get it," Finn said, trailing off, a smile spreading even wider.

I sighed and placed my palms flat on the table, not sitting down just yet. "Oh lord Finn, what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell who is the bottom," Finn said simply.

Blaine choked on the small piece of chicken he had placed daintily into his beautiful mouth. I covered my face with one hand and sighed loudly again, plopping down into the hard seat next to Blaine.

Big mistake. I yelped and almost jumped out of my chair, my hand automatically going to my butt.

Finn nodded, apparently satisfied. "I knew it."

I glared daggers at him, which he wasn't noticing, then lowered myself gently back into my seat.

Since I had just lost my virginity about 45 minutes ago, I hadn't really thought about how much my ass was going to hurt. I stopped myself from hissing as Burt and Carole came back, red wine filled in Carole's glass and my Dad's with a beer.

I knew it really only hurt because I was sitting in the plain wooden chair and I had _just_ been, for lack of a better word, 'impaled' for the first time, but changing my seat now would make them suspicious.

Blaine looked at me, worry in his eyes. I shrugged, pretending not to be in the firey pain that I was in.

Finn held back laughter as he saw my discomfort. I kicked him under the table, but the big lug barely noticed.

Carole started a conversation with Blaine, but I struggled to keep up since I was focused on finding the least painful position. So far, they we all pretty torturous. I was barely able to eat for the first few minutes until the smell of the food made my stomach growl. I suddenly realized how insanely hungry I was and didn't know why until that burning sensation in my ass reminded me why.

I just had sex. I was hungry.

I couldn't help but smile as I took my first bite, totally ignoring the conversations going on around me. I had just lost my virginity to my beautiful boyfriend Blaine Anderson. We now had a special bond that we would share forever. I almost wiggled from giddiness, but the unholy pain halted my little happy-dance. Carole and Burt shifted the conversation to Finn's schoolwork so I glanced up at Blaine who had looked over to check on me again. He seemed a bit surprised that I was smiling now and he soon mirrored me. I knew in that moment that he had had the same mini-revelation of us no longer being virgins. I went to place a hand on his knee, but he must have had the same idea because our fingers bumped against the other. I couldn't help but giggle a little and we clumsily entwined fingers instead, swinging back and forth a bit under the table.

I began to eat again because I was really hungry from my recent exertion and I soon felt eyes on me again. Blaine was still looking at me and my heart melted when I glanced back up at him. The only way to explain how he was looking at me was pure adoration. My whole world seemed to suddenly fixate on him; everything around him dark and he the only light. His big puppy eyes seemed to take in my form and I felt like I was about to shoot off into outer space from my happiness. My heart clenched and suddenly the only thing keeping me tied to Earth was Blaine's warm hand clasped around mine.

"Oh, Car-... Mom, Dad, excuse Blaine and me for a second. I forgot I wanted to show him something." I practically dragged Blaine upstairs, fork halfway to his mouth. We stumbled into my room and I kissed him full on the lips, letting his fingers scratch at the nape of my neck.

"Wow, thank you," he said when I pulled away for a second, linking my hands around the small of his back to keep our hips together.

"I couldn't not kiss you right now and I didn't want to scare Finn. I just needed to-" I placed another soft kiss on his lips.

"You were so beautiful downstairs," Blaine sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

I snorted. "Yes, my strained facial expressions of pure agony are just lovely."

Blaine lifted his head again and pursed his lips. "No, goofy! Not that! You were glowing," Blaine said to me with another light peck. "Your face was so bright and it looked like you were about to float away with bliss. It just made me fall apart. It made me feel good that I could make you feel so good... well, in the mental sense. By the way, I'm really sorry about your butt," he said sheepishly.

I shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Forget about it. It's only temporary physical pain and it's not like you did it on purpose! I've never felt so much more alive, happy, and in love ever in my life. And you gave that to me Blaine Anderson."

Our foreheads touched, his light breathing tickling my collar. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

I could have stayed like that for ages. Blaine's stomach growled loudly.

We started laughing and he apologized.

"Why would you apologize for that? Save your 'sorry's' for when you really piss me off."

I wrapped an arm around his waist and he headed down the stairs again. Just before we left my room though, he slapped his hand low and with force against my ass. I yelped then pounded my fists quickly against his shoulder only making him laugh. I rubbed at my backside until the stinging subsided.

"I couldn't resist," he said then walked up back downstairs.

When we were back downstairs Blaine pulled out my chair for me this time then pushed me in roughly. I bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming out then watched as he tried not to laugh.

* * *

**The entire time I was writing this I was just imagining honey-sweetness flowing out of Kurt and Blaine's ears because this was supposed to be just so lovey and cute and humble and rotten-your-teeth sickly sweet. **

**Reviews are wonderful! And suggestions are welcome. **


	9. Are You Nervous

**Inspired by** tanner17.

**And thank you guys so much for linking this story and sharing and faving and reviewing and alerting and all the wonderful things you do! It takes my breath away seeing it all! And don't be afraid to give me ideas or talk or ask questions or whatever! Either PM me or put something in my Ask on Tumblr (humadahummel). **

* * *

I groaned against his lips and put his thigh between my legs, letting him feel how hard I was. I pulled myself even closer to him then felt a stuttering in his chest. I pulled back a bit to see that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing baby, you're just a little farther along than I am," he said, glancing down at my erection.

I blushed. "Sorry. 'Naked Rachel Berry' really isn't doing it for me lately." I kissed him hard again with a lot of teeth. "And I really want to have sex again," I added, making my voice low and growly.

Blaine cupped the side of my face. "Kurt, we've done it 5 times in the last week, not including hand and blow jobs."

I groaned and bit my bottom lip, watching in satisfaction as his pupils dilated a bit. "Not enough. Need. More. Sex," I said, grinding against him. "I'm a little cock-slut what can I say," I continued, sucking on his ear.

He emitted a low moan. "Good lord, Kurt."

Yes, I was embarrassed by how much of a slut I had become lately, but orgasms were nice, and I was going to do everything in my power to have as many as I could with Blaine. Ever since losing my virginity I had become even more sex obsessed. It was always on my mind and I had never been so much of a stereotypical teenage boy.

This was _not_ helping with my erection problem.

Blaine held my head in place as I tried to kiss him again. He rubbed small circles on my temple. "Baby, believe me, I _love_ your enthusiasm and don't take this the wrong way but... you get a boner about everything lately. I mean, I shouldn't complain since it's insanely hot, but think about it, we started making out like, 30 seconds ago and you're all ready to go."

"Sorry," I apologized again, blushing even deeper.

"No, here, let's try something," Blaine said, untangling us and sitting back a bit. "You know the game 'Are You Nervous'?"

I frowned. I most certainly did. When I was 12, Santana and I had played it at some kid's birthday party for the first time. That was the first, and hopefully last, time I would ever have to touch a girl's boobs. Then when Santana got to my crotch I'd said that 'yes, I was nervous,' but she still went and groped me. That was also the first time anyone had ever touched me there besides myself.

Hmm, I should have used_ that_ memory as my "mail man."

"Yes, I am familiar with it," I stated simply. It was an idiotic game where people could have a chance to touch the private parts of someone else and be able to use the excuse of it being a game. An ingenious design, I had to admit. "And how do you plan on using that to our advantage?"

"We can play it and we can build up your tolerance to..." he paused, searching for the right word. "Well,_ me_, I suppose." He grinned widely. "Here, let's watch a movie and we can try later when you're all calmed down."

I frowned. I looked over at Blaine and he had his stupidly adorable puppy pout plastered onto his open face. "Fine!" I relented as Blaine jumped off the bed.

"Yay! Let's watch 'Mulan!'"

"As long as we don't have to watch Harry Potter again."

He spun around on his heel. "Don't even go there."

Our phones vibrated simultaneously.

**_Sender; Brittany_: If you two aren't having dolphin sex, you can come to my house for a party. **

Blaine looked up from his text, his eyes huge again.

"No. We're going to watch 'Mulan' and snuggle."

"Pwease?" he said in small voice.

"No."

* * *

"You know what I haven't played in forever? 'Are You Nervous,'" Mike said offhandedly as the Glee club plus Blaine passed around a thick jug of vodka.

"Great idea!" Blaine piped up.

I pinched Blaine's arm to shut him up, but the madness had already began.

"I want to play, I want to play!" Rachel said, throwing her hands up.

"You planned this didn't you," I whispered to Blaine, putting as much venom into my voice as I could.

"No!" he rebutted, then was distracted by a loud "psst!" from Mike. Mike was holding up two thumbs, a big grin on his face. Blaine slowly turned back to face me. To say I was unamused was an understatement. "Okay maybe I mentioned to Mike that it would be fun to play sometime tonight."

"Let's do this bitchas!" Rachel called out, sitting across from the couple. She put her empty wine cooler on the ground and spun it. My hand snapped out, halting the bottle. "No, last time we tried that, it ended up horribly. We're going to do it differently," I said, grabbing some paper and ripping it up. "Everyone put your name on the paper and put it in Mike's hat."

They did that and Rachel shook it up, then reached in and grabbed one.

"Blllaine," she cooed.

I face palmed. "Every time," I muttered.

Blaine's goofy grin disappeared as Rachel crawled over to Blaine and put her hand on his lower leg. "Are you nervous?" she asked huskily.

"Yes," Blaine squeaked. That's my boy.

"No! We barely got anywhere yet," she scolded. She took his hand and place it on her shoulder. "Ask."

Blaine sighed, "Are you nervous?"

"Nope!" she said with a sloppy grin. Her hand shot up to his thigh.

"Cheater," I mumbled under my breath.

Blaine watched her hand like it was a snake as he answered, "No?" sounding like a question at the end.

Rachel forced his hand to go where her neck met her torso, his pinkie upraised on her cleavage. "Nope!" she responded again with a happy sigh.

She slid her hand slowly up his thigh tilting in a bit. Before she asked the question again, Blaine jumped back and almost screamed, "Nervous! I loose! I'm nervous! Next turn!"

Rachel huffed and tossed the hat to me. I reached to the bottom and pulled out a crinkled paper. "'Blaine?' What? But Rachel just got Blaine!"

"I must have put it back in by accident," Rachel said offhandedly, grabbing a bottle of Arbor Mist.

"The fates have spoken, darling," Blaine said, spinning to face me, legs crossed. He placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you nervous?" he asked deeply.

I licked my lips and shifted into a kneeling position, knees apart a bit. "No, but are you?" I asked just as sensually, placing my fingertips on his ankle.

"Harder To Breathe" by Maroon 5 started playing, egging on my drunken fun.

"Are you?" he asked, his hand caressing down to my left pec, his fingers teasing one of my nipples. That was fighting dirty.

I moved my hand to his chin, letting my finger fall between his lips. He sucked them in and bit down gently. A little whine escaped from my own lips and I prayed to every deity that no one heard. I felt that warm feeling in my crotch and I forced myself to ignore it since we had friends around.

"Not even a little," he said confidently, his warm breath ghosting over my fingers.

His hand trailed down to press flat against my stomach, eliciting images of his frequent blow job technique. Most times that Blaine gave me head, he would place one hand on my stomach while he went down on me just like he was doing now.

"Maybe a bit." I tried stroking my hand down the side of his neck then resting my palm on his side, trying to make him notice that I usually put my hand there when we had sex.

If he realized it was undetermined as he stayed completely placid and put his hand on my hip, rubbing in a slow circle.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Fuck, my Little Kurt was trying desperately to make itself known and I was fighting even harder to make it not.

I tried rubbing my hand up his chest, mussing his shirt then dragging my fingers down to his upper thigh. His eyes raked me up and down and I held my breath.

We were starting to attract a bit of an audience. Mike held his pillow, eyes peeking out from behind it. Brittany sat on Santana's lap, both watching aptly. The rest of the club were in various forms of staring as well.

I squeezed my legs together as his fingers trailed at the meeting of my thigh to my waist, tickling me. I shimmed closer to him and breathed in his ear, "Are you nervous?" as I slid my fingers under his belt.

He looked in my eye, amused. His hand wavered over my crotch and I could feel the entire room soft of lean forward, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly I was on my back and it took me a moment to realize that it was Blaine who was attacking my neck and grinding against me. The room burst out into laughter, but I could barely hear them over the loud rushing in my ears and I gripped onto Blaine and ground roughly into his waist.

The laughing seemed to die down as Puck said, "Oh god, they're actually, like doing it!"

I blocked them all out because I had never been this fucking hard and horny in all my life and I really needed to cum. Thankfully though Blaine seemed to be in the same predicament.

I was close, very close. Then I felt a light tapping on my forehead and almost bit whoever was interrupting Blaine and my extremely hot dry humping session.

"What Mike?" I ground out.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you that everyone put Blaine's name in the hat?"

I looked up at Mike, stilling my hips. "What? Blaine! I thought you said you only put Mike up to it!"

Puck chuckled, sipping at his beer. "Naw man, we were all in on it. But I never would have expected for it to turn out as deliciously as this."

"Blaine!" I whined.

"Wha?" he slurred out, legs still squeezing around my upper thigh.

"Get off, Blaine. You and Mike ruined it for me."

"Didn't for me," he rumbled, pretty intent on coming that very second. I pushed him off and scooted back. He looked practically angry, trying to cover his massive erection, he suddenly looked like he was going to throw up; ah the joys of alcohol.

I looked down at my own boner and shrugged to myself. "Comon.'"

I dragged him into the nearest bathroom then slammed him against the wall, pressing my body against his and moving our legs between each others thighs.

He came a second later while I had to build myself up again. His face twisted as he shucked roughly against me, then he slumped against the wall, spent. It was kinda kinky to keep going even though he was done. For that moment I was just using his body to get off, totally in control. I knew he was coming back to Earth when his teeth grazed against my collar which sent me off, splattering the inside of my jeans with my cum.

We slid down to the ground together, clutching at each others shirts. I snuggled up next to him, allowing myself to relax in the afterglow. But I had that weird feeling you get when you think someone is watching you so I couldn't really bask in it.

I slowly opened one eye and noticed that Blaine was stark white and staring ahead. I lazily followed his gaze then almost screamed when I noticed Finn standing at the toilet, hand still holding his dick.

"Um, hi. Don't mind me, I was just peeing, but I see you two are already done."

"Why? Why?" I asked, looking at the ceiling for some kind of god to tell me why this happened in my life.

"So," Finn began conversationally, tucking himself in and flushing. "I guess your mailman hasn't been working for you."

I buried my head into Blaine's chest, really needing to block out the world before I died of embarrassment.

Finn leaned against the sink. "Now is this going to become a _thing_ or something? Like, you know, me seeing you two get each other off? Because comon' guys... this is the _second_ time this has happened!"


	10. Pool Party

**So, I was just going through my emails when I wanted to learn how many people actually subscribed to this story and such. Apparently, there are over 2,000 readers to this story. To say my heart stopped beating for a moment is an understatement. HOLY CRAP!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!**

**And I have an assignment for each and every one of you wonderful people!**

**Please, please, please, if you don't review stories, just leave ONE review for this story! And for those who are near and dear to me and always review, keep being your fabulous selves. PLEASE! It would just make my heart burst forth from my chest if I could get AT LEAST ONE review from EVERY reader! Thanks again!**

* * *

"No way, I'm not going in there," Quinn said, holding the towel around her body and attempting to go back inside Puck's house for snacks.

"Comon' Quinny, it's not that cold," Puck egged, casually putting his hand in the pool and moving the water around. "And I just cleaned it so you know it's not contaminated!" he added as an incentive to go in.

"I'm with Quinn, I'm not going anywhere near that freezing pool," Mercedes said, putting her hands into the pockets of her light blue cover-up.

"Seriously Noah, it's early May, not really time yet to open up your pool," Rachel continued.

"Oh comon' you light weights, it's just water," Tina said, boldly pulling off her towel to reveal her black and white stripped bikini with a little skull on the left strap.

"That's my girlfriend!" Mike announced while clapping.

Blaine whistled from the side of the pool next to me, our lower legs dangling in the water. Tina walked over to the edge and quickly ran two steps down before sprinting out. "Holy crap it's like an ice cube! Never mind, I'm done!"

Quinn laughed and patted Tina on the back as she retreated to the nesting of girls.

"It's not that bad!" I tried to convince them. It really wasn-

"CANNONBALL!" Finn screamed as he ran high speed towards the pool and dove in, curled into a ball... right in front of me.

The water made a tidal wave towards Blaine and I which slammed against our t-shirt and swim trunk clad bodies with unforgiving force.

"Muther fucker!" we both yelled as the absolutely freezing liquid seemed to soak into our bones. We automatically huddled against each other which elicited coos from the girls. I flipped them the bird.

Blaine wrapped his arms around me, trying to spread warmth and I let myself fit nicely against him. Puck, Mike, and Sam followed suit, taking off their shirts and wading into the pool with Finn all the while yelling and splashing at the girls.

I surveyed the scene, squinting slightly against the sunlight. I almost laughed because a year ago I would probably have been either all over Finn or sitting with the girls oggling Finn. Today though, I was spending a nice afternoon with my sexually-active gay boyfriend, being cuddled around all my friends. Maybe some things did work out in the end.

"Oh my gosh your lips are _so_ blue!" Blaine commented, thumbing my bottom lip.

"That's what happens when you have the skin tone of rice paper," I replied.

"Are your lips cold though?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know, you tell me," I said with my usual sass.

Blaine smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine, moving slowly. He seemed to radiate warmth and I couldn't help but let my fingers inch their way into his damp hair, fingering the curls at the nape of his neck. I wasn't sure how long we were making out for, but it had turned into a total make-out session and I had sorta ended up in his lap.

"Okay guys, get in!" Sam commanded us, jolting us out of our little world.

Blaine and I both whipped our heads around to stare at our audience. I imagine we both looked like deer in the headlights and I automatically looked down in embarrassment only to be met with my reflection. The water reflected back an image of me with my hair tousled (from Blaine's hands), puffy red lips, dilated pupils, and bright red cheeks.

"Okay, we're coming," Blaine said, standing up.

I stayed sitting as I pulled off my soaked shirt, flinging it at a chair.

"Dayum boy when did _that_ happen?" Mercedes squealed.

"What happened?" I asked.

She motioned at my entire body. "_That!"_

"Diet and exercise?" I responded impishly, yet secretly relishing in the fact that they were all staring at me (guys and girls) with open mouths.

"I gotta agree with Mercedes. Dayum," Puck commented.

Blaine made an over-dramatic growl. "Mine."

Puck laughed and held his hands up in a 'no-harm' gesture. I smirked up at my boyfriend before gently easing myself into the polar water. Almost immediately Finn grabbed me by the sides and threw me as far as he could, making me land in the water again upside down with water going up my nose. I emerged just in time to see Blaine taking off his shirt and dive into the water, his muscles rippling as he did so.

A warm feeling spread over me.

"Wow Kurt, you really did bulk up," Finn commented, swimming over to me and shamelessly poking at my stomach and chest.

I stared at him for a good 30 seconds, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to stop because he was totally ruining my just-saw-my-beautiful-boyfriend-dive-into-water-like-the-fabulous-mutherfucker-he-is buzz! "God, Finn!" I finally said, slapping his hand away.

Blaine came over and nonchalantly climbed on my back, wrapping his legs around my waist and holding onto me. The water made him weightless and he hugged me tightly from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Aw, you two are too adorable, stop it!" Mercedes cooed.

"It is really fucking cold though," I said and brought Blaine and I over to an edge of the pool which was deep enough for me to stand with my elbows in the water and Blaine sitting back on the concrete side, legs now resting over my shoulders.

"Comon' we can at least play Chicken!" Puck said. "Please girls, it ain't a party till the girls get their shirts off. Lauren baby, I wanna see that suit all wet."

"Alright sweet talker, I'm coming. Just watch out for this big train of sex coming your way," she dead-panned, taking off her coverup. I smirked, she was wearing the swim suit that I had helped pick out for her. It was black with yellow and gray shimmery stripes going diagonally.

I absentmindedly rubbed Blaine's lower legs, then had to restrain myself from laughing when I felt a familiar poking at the back of my neck.

"What the-"

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, shifting back a few inches.

"Ew," I said, laughing a bit. "And _I'm_ the uncontrolled one."

Mike chimed in to the other girls, thankfully no one paying attention to our brief exchange. "You girls can get on our shoulders and not even touch the water! Or at least... until one of you loses."

Some of them smiled at that.

"I call Finn then!" I joked. "You'd never be able to reach me from up there...then again I may pass out from lack of oxygen from such high altitudes."

Finn had on his dazed look for a minute then seemed to realize my playful slam. "Oh ha-ha."

Suddenly Sam and Puck were lifting me up over them and placing me on Finn's shoulders, all the while me screaming profanities at them.

"What is with you guys and lifting me today!"

Finn grabbed my ankles and I situated myself on his broad shoulders, comically resting my elbows on his head. "Who dares challenge the Step Ladder Brothers?" I called out halfheartedly. I smirked. Once again, a year ago I would have been fighting off a raging hard-on with Finn's neck between my legs. I preferred this reality so much better.

"Put me down! This is not manhandle-the-gays-day!" Blaine yelled out as Sam and Mike dragged him from the side of the pool.

"Come here Fine China," Lauren said, curling a finger towards herself.

"You totally stole that from Sue," I said to her as they positioned a flailing Blaine onto her shoulders.

She shrugged, making Blaine fumble around even more. "She's my spirit animal, what can I say."

I grabbed onto Finn's head as he suddenly fell onto his knees so that Blaine and I were level.

"And if you two starting making out up there, I'll take you both down myself," Lauren warned.

"Ready, set, get some!" Artie yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I didn't agree to this!" Blaine screamed as I pushed at him with all the force I could muster. He fell back, but Lauren kept her balance and Blaine was able to straighten back up, using her upper arm for leverage.

"Me neither," I said, going at him again. This time he caught my hands with his, our biceps bulging as we tried to over power the other. "Sometimes you just have to go with it," I grunted out, pulling back quickly to try to knock him off balance.

"Kurt Hummel? Going with the flow? Who are you?"

Lauren and Finn were pushing at each other and suddenly Blaine and I were too. Finn stumbled around, already clumsy on two feet, he was now reduced to a weeble-wobble on his knees in the water. Lauren was quickly over-powering him so I knew I would have to get Blaine off before Finn could fall backwards and most likely kill me.

Blaine was just too cute fighting with me; the little flashes of frustration which was quickly replaced with giggles. I loved how his pecs flexed when he tensed and his arms were so nice. I liked being this physical with him, no soft caresses and just being a bit manly with him, forceful and raw.

Lauren and Finn's hands were pressed together, both pushing forward until Finn's strength broke and his hands flew up, grazing his own chin, but making his head snap back sharply into my crotch.

My break with Blaine caused him to tumble forwards off of Lauren and land awkwardly into the water while I slapped at Finn's head with one hand and nursed my aching dick with my other.

"Sorry man," he said, truly sorry.

"You just fricken crushed my junk. Ugh," I whimpered. Finn's hands pulled my ankles upward and before I knew it I was underwater again, the icy shock sort of welcome to my burning crotch. I let my body float back to the top, hand placed casually over my crotch.

"Hello lovely," Blaine greeted, muffled since my ears were still underwater, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Finn crushed my manhood. Kiss it better," I mumbled.

He smoothed a piece of hair back from my forehead. "Later, love." He then proceeded to grab my foot and slowly pull me back over to the deep end. When he got me there, I straightened myself and he pulled me into a kiss while the rest of the group jeered at Finn because he lost to a girl.

"She's the best wrestler on the boy's team!" he rebutted, but nobody cared.

Especially not me because Blaine and I were slowly sinking under the water and I quickly learned how difficult yet extremely worthwhile kissing underwater was. Our bodies gradually pressed flush together and bubbles were everywhere as we continued to kiss. Once my lungs about to burst we shot up and took a deep breath before splashing back underwater as if we were never interrupted. Stupid air.

His hair flowed freely around him and sunlight streamed down on us. It was perfect. Could we pull a "Whip It" and have sex underwater too? Because this was making me hard.

I blinked my eyes open and Blaine did too, bubbles caught in his dark eyelashes. He was so beautiful.

I gasped, all my air rushing out of my body when it seemed like 3 torpedoes exploded around us and then in the sheen of bubbles emerge Santana, Brittany, and Tina.

"Jack asses!" Santana was screaming at the three boys who had thrown the shivering girls into the water. "You best hope that when my hair dries it isn't frizzy!"

"Or what, you'll go all 'Lima Heights' on their asses?" Lauren sneered.

Blaine kissed my cheek. "I liked wrestling with you," he said, putting his head on my shoulder.

I smirked. "Ready for round two?" and I wrapped my arm around his neck before pulling him underwater, both of us flailing to get the upper hand. He tried sitting on my back, but forgot that we were the same weight in the water so I pushed him under again. We continued splashing around until we heard Brittany scream "Belly flop!" and dove practically _onto_ Blaine and I.

Blaine tried to swim away and I, stupidly, dove underwater hoping I'd be safe at the bottom of the deep end, but Brit-Brit was too fast for either of us. I saw Blaine get hit in the crotch with her foot right before I got a mouthful of her yellow-bikini clad boob.

We all shot up out of the water, gasping for air. Meanwhile, I tried using the chlorine in the pool to rinse my mouth out.

"Sorry Kurt," she said, re-adjusting her top, her head-lights on. I shivered, total boner-kill in the worst possible way.

"Why is it always the gay ones that accidentally get boobs in their mouth?" Finn groaned.

"Ehem!" Blaine said, both hands cupping his crotch underwater and staring pointedly at Brittany.

"Oh, and sorry Blaine. Blaine, can I ask you something?" Brittany said in all the same breath. "Do you have trouble walking?"

"Before or after you tried to give me a vagina?" he quipped.

"Hmm, Blaine with a vagina, that would make things so much easier," I said mock-thoughtfully.

Finn grinned. "I knew Kurt is the one who tops."

I rolled my eyes because of how untrue that actually was.

Brittany seemed to not hear either of us. "Because like, you're huge in the penis-department. But you're really short, so I was wondering if you fall over sometimes." She blinked, waiting for an answer from Blaine.

I on the other hand burst out laughing while swimming over to hug my blushing Blaine. "That is for me to figure out and you to never learn."

"Never mind," Brittany said when she saw she wasn't going to get a real answer. "San!" she squealed as she lunged at her friend.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"A blow job would make it better," he said simply.

"Later, I promise," I giggled. "Hey, the couple that gets their crotches abused together, stay together right?"

"Sure," Blaine relented, kissing me on the lips.

"I'm going to puke!" Lauren yelled at us. "Are you two just going to make out all day or can we get this party started!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Once again please leave a review! I can't believe I LITERALLY have more than 2,000 people actively reading this! Make yourselves know my children!**


	11. Cum What May

**Hello to all my new reviewers! **

**This is kind of inspired by a review by** LithiumLeo. **Thanks babe!**

**And I noticed that I don't really have much of a plot in this story besides Kurt trying to get a handle on his over-active dick and Blaine beinging to follow suit, but ya'll don't mind right? :D I think I'll just stick with this "plot" for now. xD**

**I love you all sooooo much and I CANNOT BELIEVE how many people are reading this! OVER 2,500 AND CONSTANTLY GROWING! Can we start a fan club on Tumblr or something? xD**

* * *

"That was fun," I commented as I stepped into the driver's side of my Navigator, rubbing the towel through my wet hair again before throwing it in my back seat. "Except for the fact that you reek of chlorine."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, his damp shirt clinging to him. "Hey, you're not much better Mr. HighandMighty."

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Yes, but I can pull off the chemical-drenched smell. I swear, with all the chemicals that Puck 'cleans' his pools with, he's going to make the pool-owning population of Lima unable to reproduce."

"And miss out on all the mini-Rachel Berrys? What a shame," Blaine quipped as he buckled himself in.

I laughed, pulling out of the driveway. "No, no, I'm thinking about all the little Kurt Hummels that we may miss out on."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I plan on having four kids. Two from me, two from you...unless, of course, future sciences allows us to combine sperm which would be _so_ much easier."

Blaine stared at me, not missing the adoration in his eyes. Though he usually loved discussing our futures, he decided to change the subject. "So, I have to admit, I was just waiting for you to pop a boner when you were straddling Finn up there."

I rolled my eyes. "I must say it was pretty hot when we were wrestling, but then I remembered that my stepbrother was between my legs and that was such a major boner kill."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

I nodded.

"But Kurt, didn't you ever, you know, _think_ about him when you had a crush on him. And you crushed on him hard, shouldn't that have some residual effect or something?"

"No actually," I replied honestly. "I was so sexually naïve that I truly never used him as 'wank material,' as Santana would say. Every time I even considered it, I would get totally embarrassed and knew that if I thought about him while I jerked off, then I would never be able to look him in the eye again. And it's a good thing that I never did because now all I see Finn is as my brother who I love in a totally different way than say... how I love you." I glanced over at Blaine before staring at the road again.

Blaine put his hand on my knee. "So now that you're not as sexually naïve as before... have you ever jerked off to me?"

I glanced over at him again. "You seem to have forgotten that time you walked on me in the shower."

Blaine smiled. "Oh, no I didn't. I just wanted to hear you admit that you've jerked off to me before."

"Well I have, so ha!" I chuckled, unashamed. "And by the way, smooth move with your boner earlier. What brought that on anyways?"

Blaine's hand moved higher on my thigh. "It was really sexy, us both being wet and being close like that, it reminded me of that time in the shower. And you're just so fucking hot sometimes, Kurt," Blaine whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

I gripped the steering wheel. "At least I'm not the only uncontrolled one here," I said throatily, reaching over and rubbing at Blaine's crotch to feel the bulge underneath the jean material. I fingered over the brass buttons, but Blaine stopped me, pushing my hand away.

"Maybe it's a sexually transmitted disease..." he mused.

I placed my hand on the stick shift while Blaine's hands busied themselves at the zipper of my jeans. I exhaled a long sigh when I felt Blaine's hand wrap around the base of my dick and stoke upwards a few times. I let myself get harder since I was half-hard already from our previous discussion. Blaine dragged his hand up and down slowly, knowing exactly how to make me last long and from the pace he was going, I guessed he wanted this to last about a decade or so.

Unfortunately I only lived about 30 blocks from Puckerman's house and it took less than 5 minutes to drive back to my house.

Without having to look to see what he was doing, I felt him shifting in his seat and then a warm envelopment around my dick which was unmistakenably his mouth. He sucked slowly, barely giving my anything to work with, but then started sucking harder when his spit was dribbling out of his mouth.

I frowned when my house came into view and Blaine removed his mouth for a second to look around. "No," he said, voice rough. A felt a bit of precum bead from my erection at the sound of his voice. Oh shit, was I becoming sound-sensitive again? "Just keep driving, um, drive to my house or something."

My eyes automatically began drifting shut from the titilating sensation, but the sudden swerve of the car brought me back to full consciousness. I pressed on the gas and zoomed past my house praying that none of my family members saw the car go by.

Another mile went by and my hips were automatically twitching up into Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to- yes, I'm definitely going to cum in like, two seconds."

I held back a whimper when he pulled off me to say, "No, try holding out for longer." And then he engulfed me again.

My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head as his skillful mouth moved up and down on my erection, his chapped lips grazing against my sensitive skin so perfectly. He paid attention to the single vein on the side of my dick which made my toes curl against my sandals from a designer who I couldn't even remember the name of right now! (Wow, when Blaine made me forget my own name, that was one thing. When he made me forget my designer's name... this was going to end _well._) One of my hands had made its way into his hair and was gently keeping him in place while he bobbed quickly.

He hummed deep around me, the reverberations making me swerve the car again before taking in my surroundings again.

"You taste so good," Blaine mumbled, barely taking his mouth on me. One of my nails punctured my leather steering wheel, knuckles bone white. I glanced over at Blaine where he was leaning over in a position that couldn't have been comfortable, but that thought flew from my mind when he uttered his next words:

"I can't wait for you to fuck me."

That was the trigger. I couldn't believe he said that until it clearly registered in my mind what he said and I slammed on the break accidentally as my whole body tensed in orgasm. From the sudden jolt, his mouth came off from my dick and I came on his face, my seed coating his lips and cheek while my hips strained forward against the seat belt.

A horn beeped and passed my car. I maneuvered my car to the side of the road then realized what I had just done.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry."

He smiled, licking at the corner of his mouth. "No problem... as long as you'll kiss me."

I quirked an eyebrow then took his dare and kissed him full on the lips, pushing my tongue in. I grimaced because of the bitterness of myself, but then grinned as the primal pleasure of cumming all over his face, like marking my territory, settled in.

"You look awesome," I said to him before finding a wet nap and throwing it at him. I had to tear my eyes away from him as he wiped his face or else I probably would have licked him clean myself. God he was beautiful.

And someday soon I was going to fuck this man.


	12. Bang

**This is for you **Mirumo**! Thanks for the idea!**

**And I made a separate Tumblr blog for my stories. Please follow because I'm horrible at keeping secrets and usually say hints about what I'm working on and would love to see how many people read my stories! I want to connect with my readers and write what they want to read! Follow "pyrofrickenmaniac" there's a link on my bio to it as well. I've calculated that there's over 5,000 of you. **

* * *

"Why did we wait so long to fuck?" Blaine panted behind me as he thrust his cock into my ass harder and harder.

"You were the cock block mister I-don't-want-it-to-be-special! Now shut the fuck up and move!" I sighed, trying to angle my backside so Blaine would hit my prostate.

I was currently draped over the Warbler council's stand, the little slut I was, Blaine pressed deep behind me. This wasn't supposed to happen. We had merely been studying after school, but then we started kissing and the kissing turned into palming and then lust filled acts of impulse.

Blaine gripped my side, watching my skin ripple at every thrust. I moaned from the feeling of having a part of someone I loved connected to me and I never wanted this feeling of bliss to end.

However I had always been one to quickly become impatient.

"Harder Blaine!" I snarled, shamelessly rolling my own hips against the stand, craving some type of friction. My manicured finger nails dug into the wood and suddenly Blaine hit that special spot inside me.

So, about what Blaine said in the car, about me fucking him, I could honestly say that I really didn't think about it, but at the same time say that I had. Yeah, when I was home alone thinking about us I had wondered what it would feel like to fuck Blaine, to be on the other side of the sex, but at the same time, whenever we were going to make love, my thoughts were pretty focused on getting him in me as soon as humanly possible.

I guess I'm more of a "bottom" because I really do enjoy it, but I still crave to know what it is on the other side.

But right now, Blaine was currently fucking my brains out and I was sure a few cells had dribbled out my ears in the last few minutes. It was these little moments that I didn't care who did what, since all I could comprehend at the moment was how hard I was and how magnificent a lover Blaine was.

"Right there!" I sighed and Blaine picked up his pace, making sure to keep the angle.

My little inner porn star seemed to be exploding out of my mouth as ecstasy filled moan after moan rolled out. For reasons which I'm still unsure of, I grabbed the gavel that was in my face and banged it on the table three times before letting it go and a few seconds later I suddenly clenched around Blaine and came over the Warbler's stand, a bit surprised at how fast I had cum, and palming myself as I did.

I could feel Blaine watching as I fell apart beneath him and he too came hard into me, his thighs trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. He slowly pulled out of me and wiped himself off before sliding off the haphazardly rolled on condom.

While he found a trashcan and wrapped the evidence in an obscene amount of tissues, I allowed myself to stay exposed over the long desk, my blazer still on but my pants and underwear thrown carelessly onto the couch.

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful," Blaine said lovingly, kissing my back where the blazer had ridden up.

I snorted out an unattractive chuckle. "Yes, draped over a desk with my cum everywhere and my bare ass hanging out in the open. Very attractive."

"Well I think it's a good look for you," he growled into my ear before magically obtaining my underwear and trying to slide them up my legs.

"Uh-oh," Blaine said in an unnerving tone.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I wanted to know.

I looked over my shoulder and Blaine held up Wes's beloved (to the point of a mild sexual attraction as Nick had pointed out) gavel. I winced as some of my cum dripped off of it. I vaguely remembered my arm sweeping across the desk, pens and holders, a few papers, a clipboard, and the fated gavel falling to the floor, but I did not remember it rolling into the precise place just between my feet and the desk where it would eventually, along with some of the side of the wood desk, get covered in my cum.

I almost laughed at how precise the aim seemed to be.

"I suppose we should clean that-"

"Or we could keep it as a souvenir," Blaine said a bit too thoughtfully for my liking.

I counted to ten then repeated. "Or we can clean it and never speak of this extremely risky, yet overwhelming erotic episode."

"I must say, I liked the way you randomly banged it on the table before you came on it."

"Blaine," I growled dangerously, my face heating up despite.

Blaine studied the gavel, nearly half of it smeared with a filmy white sticky substance. Knowing that I produced that substance was making me squirm as my afterglow hurriedly ran out and my borderline-germ-a-phobe tendencies started peeking through. Blaine had told me before that I seemed to release more cum than he did, but I was starting to hope that what was covering the gavel was at least not some kind of disorder. My jaw dropped though when Blaine stuck the long handle into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it before slowly pulling it out, the cum gone, but now replaced with his saliva.

"_OH MY GOD_, BLAINE! EW!" I screeched, covering my eyes. "Do you even understand how fucking unsanitary that was? Wes grips that thing like his own dick during meetings and what if he didn't wash his hands or something and it was ON THE GROUND! Oh my god, Blaine!" My entire body shivered and I had to force the image of what he just did (though slightly titillating, not that I would admit it) from my memory to keep from puking.

"Wes always washes his hands. He's a hundred times worse than you about germs."

"_Still!_"

Blaine shrugged. "Anyways, there's still some on the head of this thing. Do you want it or do I have to finish it myself?" He flashed me the dirtiest smile I'd ever seen then licked off the rest of my sperm from the top in one flat-tongued lick.

I had to force myself not to flat-out glare at my dick which was trying to get hard again despite Blaine's total lack of sanitary actions right now.

I pulled up my pants and ignored the uncomfortable sensation in my crotch while I found my little packet of Lysol wipes. I furiously got on my knees and scrubbed at the bottom of the desk where some had landed, then used another towelette to wipe over the entire side for good measure...and also the top of the three-person desk which I had sweat over.

I gingerly picked up the gavel with two fingers. "I'm buying him a new one. I don't care how much it costs. He just can never know of this."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just wash it under some water, it will be fine."

I couldn't even comment on that. Sometimes Blaine was too much of a stupid boy for my liking...but I'd beat that out of him sooner or later.

"I'm taking it for now then I'll replace it with a new one by the next meeting."

"I'm sure Wes will know the difference. For all we know there's a secret compartment in there that he jerks off into."

It took every ounce of my will power not to smack him over the head with that very gavel. I couldn't believe how dirty he was being. Instead I buttoned my pants and straightened out my shirt under my blazer.

"I'm ignoring you," I stated.

I started putting the gavel into my satchel when an old janitor barked at me, his pale pink lips flapping, the ashen wrinkles weighing down his face.

"Excuse me?" I said, not sure of what he said the first time.

"I said don't you dare take school property off the grounds! I don't want no vandalism of this fine establishment!"

"I'll be returning it tomo-"

"That gavel will stay here, young man! I don't care if you were taking a pencil off that desk! It was funded for by the school and will stay in this school!"

I exchanged a frantic glance at Blaine who was frozen to the spot. He shrugged.

Thanks for the help, Blaine.

I walked back over to the desk and placed the gavel back on it's stand, trying to have the saliva and most-likely-still cum coated sides from the table top.

"Good," he huffed. "Now you boys have stayed for hours after school and are the only ones left. I think it's time for you to leave. Good night."

"Goodnight," I muttered in response, taking Blaine's hand and ducking out of the school before the old man could realize that my fly was down, some of the buttons of my shirt were in the wrong place, and my belt was sticking out of my backpack.

* * *

"We're so screwed!" I said to Blaine when he picked me up on Monday morning from my house. I had stayed home for the weekend one, to spend some time with my dad, and two, to find a new gavel. "I searched all weekend and could not find a new fucking gavel! I went onto Ebay, Amazon, and half a million Pottery Barns looking for something similar, but the universe seemed to be against me this weekend! The closest I got was some guy in California, but it was light gray. Who the fuck makes light gray gavels?"

"Shh," Blaine cooed. "I looked too in some teacher stores as a last resort, and didn't see anything. Wes will never know and neither will anyone else as long as we don't tell anyone, not that I planned to in any way, shape, or form."

"This is going to be one awkward Warbler meeting."

* * *

It was.

Of all days, Nick and Jeff had come in early to the Warbler meeting as Blaine and I had. Blaine and I were going to try to clean it before the meeting, but the other duo had beat us to it and were now cracking walnuts with the abused gavel as a type of "prank."

"Want some?" Jeff asked as he popped some into his mouth.

"No," I squeaked.

"Sure!" Blaine piped up. I elbowed him the ribs knowing I'd leave a good bruise. "It's not like the actual nut that they're eating touched the gavel," he mumbled to me, rubbing at his side.

"It's just the idea of it!"

"Order everyone!" Wes bellowed as he strode in. Jeff smashed the gavel down too hard in surprise and the nut along with the shell splattered onto the head of the gavel. Jeff hastily brushed it off and quickly licked the gavel of the soft green remains that his fingers didn't brush off.

I let my face fall into Blaine's shoulder, muffling my disgusted groan. His shoulders shook and I knew he was holding back insane laughter.

"Give me that!" Wes scolded and tapped the gavel on Jeff's back to push him away.

The rest of the Warblers filed in within the next 10 minutes and finally I heard the gavel bang three times against the counter. "I've called this meeting to order. Would anyone like to speak?"

I could barely lift my face from Blaine's shoulder because I couldn't bear to look at the gavel. Soon though I heard my name followed by three quick taps of the gavel.

"Warbler Kurt, you know as well as anyone that we are ecstatic that you and Blaine are in a relationship, but I would ask that you please pay attention during the meetings."

"Sorry," I said automatically.

I felt Blaine shaking next to me again. I glanced over and his face was a bit red.

"What are you laughing at?" I stage whispered.

"He bangs it three times. Every time...just like you."

I rolled my eyes, but then noticed within the next half hour that Wes had this habit of doing just that. And every time he did it, Blaine shook with internalized giggles.

* * *

"Fuck you," I said to Blaine as soon as we were back in his car.

"It was just so funny!" Blaine bellowed, tears streaming down his eyes. "Lighten up."

"Once again, fuck you."

"Gladly," he growled. He placed a hand on my thigh as I gripped the steering wheel. Here we were again. In my car. Since the first time he had uttered "fuck me." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

"About that..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Um." My throat felt dry, I didn't want to embarrass myself. What if Blaine thought I was getting pushy. What if he was grossed out by being the bottom since he never seemed like he wanted to do that. "Do you remember what you said the other day?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Um, can you give me a hint what it was about? I don't really remember anything major."

I panicked. "About the teacher store. Want to go look together?"

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

I exhaled and drove towards the nearest one I knew of.

That conversation could wait till later, right?

* * *

**Once again, I made a Tumblr account as a mini fanpage kind of deal I suppose. It is "Klain't Klaintain My Klove" by pyrofrickenmaniac. There is a link on my Bio.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THERE ARE OVER 5,000 OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE, JUST LEAVE ONE REVIEW PWEEEEAASSSSSEEEEEEE!**


	13. The Point Of The Matter Is

**So "OhLittleSparrow" mentioned me in her Youtube video and I almost started crying. Thank you so much! And I'm sorry for the slow updates. College-courses are really demanding! But you're guy's love is just so wonderful and I love each and every one of you so freaking much!**

**Thank you! From the bottom of my heart! Seriously, guys!**

* * *

A wonderful sucking sound filled my room. I relaxed my neck and let my head rest against the backboard. My fingers twined in Blaine's hair and guided him up and down my shaft.

Good fuck he was good at sucking cock.

I wished I was at a better angle so I could watch him better, but the feeling of his slightly-chapped lips smoothing up and down my member was treat enough. What was even better was seeing his long hard-on straining through his tight-fitting khakis. I pet at his wonderful dark locks, his own hands pinning my hips down into the bed.

A long slurp and a shiver ran through my body.

"You okay?" he asked, lips shiny.

"Shut up and keep going," I commanded.

He smirked and slowly (really fucking slowly) sunk back down around me. My eyes fluttered shut and I focused on the pulses of passion vibrated through my body at every suck and turn and flick of his talented tongue.

"How are you faring?" he asked, pulling off again. My deep-red dick slapped wetly against my bare stomach. I grimaced.

"I'd be better if you weren't talking," I quipped.

Blaine sighed. "We've been going at this for 20 minutes. I'm impressed, Kurt."

"Thanks. Lets make it 30 minutes."

Blaine rolled his dark eyes. "You know, I kinda want to release too."

"Later, young Jedi," I answered lazily.

"Mm, young Ewan McGregor..." Blaine moaned before engulfing me and breathing deeply through his nose.

"I am getting better. Look how long I've been able to go without cumming in your mouth," I said casually. Much too casually for what we were doing. What can I say, I'm a decent actor.

I finally gave into the amazing build up that was rising and tightening in my stomach and began focusing on finishing this.

My fingers tightened in his hair and he hummed so beautifully making my toes curl.

"_TO THE WINDOWSSS TO THE WALL"_

"Fuck," I mumbled and picked up my phone. "Fucking Finn." I was going to ignore it, but Finn always texts me so this had to be important.

"Nice, ring tone," Blaine said, his lips brushing against my dick as he talked. I wrapped my legs around his neck, drawing him closer.

"Whats up, Finn? Make it quick. Please."

"_Kurt! Good, okay. So I need to ask you something really important, but don't make fun of me because it's kinda, well, actually it's really embarrassing, but you're my brother and you should have my back-"_

"Oh, please Finn, please continue to beat around the bush! I have all the time in the world!" I said, sarcasm dripping-

"_Really? Oh good,_" -which Finn apparently didn't pick up on.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow when I reached down with my other hand and squeezed at the base of my cock, but made no move to push Blaine's face away.

"_So anyways, Kurt. Rachel just sent me some really random sexts and a lot of nudes. I think she's driving over here, as we speak, to seduce me. I don't know what's gotten into her I-_"

"So you want me to evaluate her decisions, right?" I asked, desperately trying to get to the point and end this awful phone call.

"_No, but actually, yeah, could you do that for me really fast?"_

I held back a growl. I should have just turned my phone off, but Finn was still my brother and maybe when, if ever, he got to the point, he actually would need help.

"Um," I ranked my brain trying to evaluate Rachel's inappropriate actions. I gave up halfway through a coherent thought because Blaine was doing this wonderful circling trick with his tongue. "Her need for you has become too much and her loins ache for you," I spit out.

Blaine chuckled, which in turn created the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced.

Oh. My. God.

I felt a tight pull in my groin as a thick splash of precum dribbled out the head of my dick, still trying to hold back my orgasm, straight down Blaine's throat. He moaned.

Mmmm, moaning was nice too.

Very. Fucking. Nice.

"_Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay? You're breathing funny."_

I remembered that Finn was on the line a few centuries later.

"Finn. I need to get off the line. Please, just get to the point of why you called."

As Finn gave me a recap of our conversation so far, Blaine began bobbing his head up and down and totally working me over. His hand reached down to press on my perineum which made tears spring to my eyes from my need to cum so badly.

"_So what I called to ask about,_" Finn finally got around to,_ "Is if, if, I can't, you know, like, resist her-"_

Blaine's mouth moved to my balls and he sucked on one side, his some of the fingers on his right hand adding more pressure to my perineum and the remaining ones teasing at my asshole.

"Get to the fucking point, Finn!" I thundered, a weird echoing sound reverberating.

Finn was silent for a moment. _"Kurt?"_

"Yes?" I hissed.

"_Where are you right now?"_

"In my fucking room, where the fuck do you think I am?"

Suddenly it dawned on me. What did Finn mean by _"driving over _here_"_?

As had happened in the restaurant, when Blaine had given me an inappropriate hand job, a lot of things happened at once.

I caught sight of Blaine unbuckling his pants with his unoccupied hand and begin rapidly stroking his big hard cock. Blaine also dipped his fingers into my back entrance while simultaneously trying to suck my brains out through my dick.

This would have been amazing if only Finn hadn't burst open my bed room door, phone to his ear.

A nano-second before Finn opened the door though, my orgasm crashed over me, my cum streaming out in countless long streams; the product of Blaine sucking me off for a good 45 minutes. A long broken moan escaped from my mouth, my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead.

Blaine was climaxing as well onto my bedspread, but jumped on me accidentally when he heard the door open so his and my cum got trapped between our naked chests as our sporadically moving bodies finished out the motions of our climax (which was pretty much involuntary mutual humping).

Finn screamed like a girl and tried to run out, but only succeeded in smashing into the door frame and leaving a splat of blood on the white wood.

"GET. OUT," I screamed at him and, thanks to my post-orgasm throatiness, it came out kind of demonically.

Finn clutched at his bleeding nose and tried to run away again.

He fell down the stairs.

"Fucking dumb shit!" I screamed at the world and jumped out of Blaine's grasp, grabbing my boxers off the floor and trying to pull them on while sprinting out of the room, Blaine attempting to do the same thing.

Finn was getting to his feet when I reached him and I urged him to lay back down, unsure of the damage. He couldn't get dumber, right?

"Finn? Finn? How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, holding three fingers up.

It took a few uneasy moments, but he finally said 3.

I exhaled in relief and Blaine joined us with a box of tissues from the bathroom. He folded one into a square and held it to Finn's nose, applying some pressure.

"Is your nose broken?" I asked Finn, while slowly helping him into a sitting position on the floor.

He scrunched up his nose and wiggled it, using his own hand to hold the quickly rouge-tinted tissue.

"It's fine. I think everything is fine besides for a lot of bruises and a mentally scaring image that I think I'm going to need some serious therapy for," Finn said monotonously.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I had no idea you were in the room right next door! I thought you left with Dad and Carole!"

"Yeah, sorry, man," Blaine mumbled awkwardly. Blaine handed him a fresh tissue which Finn bunched up and held to his nose instead of folding it like Blaine had done.

Noticing the tissue, I glanced down at my own body which was cum splattered and really disgusting. Blaine's chest mirrored mine.

The door bell rang followed by a loud knocking.

"Finnnnnn!" a distinct female voice called through the door. "I'm a little tipsy and I'm ready to give it away! For you! Because I -hic- looove you!" Rachel called out.

I ran over to the door and pulled it open, revealing my soiled chest.

Rachel's eyes widened. That seemed to sober her up. "Oh. I see he's not home...or if he is well then...sorry. B-bye Kurt, I didn't mean to um..." she hurriedly walked away and jumped into her car.

I'd call later to make sure she got home okay and tell her some bullshit about why I was covered in cum.

I turned back around to Finn and Blaine, unsure of what to say.

Finn, surprisingly, was the one to speak up. "How about, we just act like this never, ever happened. Okay?"

I nodded and so did Blaine.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I asked, "So Finn, you never did get around to why you called."

Finn blushed. "I was going to ask if you had any condoms."

My face fell into a grimace. "Condoms? You needed condoms? You beat around the bush for fucking condoms? Of course you can have some condoms!" I responded angrily. I stomped upstairs, opened my side drawer and grabbed one of the half-used boxes.

I brought it down to Finn and threw it at his crotch with as much force as I could muster, then grabbed Blaine by the hand to bring him back upstairs.

* * *

**So guys, I'm so sorry about the slow updates. College courses are really fricken hard and I have like no time to write, but this story is NOT OVER YET. Neither is "The HummelBerry Situation." When I finally decided to end this story, I'll be sure to give everyone at least a heads up in the second-to-last chapter!**

**Remember, each one of you is extremely special to me and thank you so much for all your love! I couldn't ask for anything more! (except lots of reviews XD) **


	14. A Fitting Conversation

**Hello guys! I know its been a while! I finally finished "The HummelBerry Situation" and just started "The Golden Rule" along with some other shorter stories so my time once again is split up in a few directions. Sorry for the slow updates. I'm taking a college-course this year along with my other advanced courses and it is very demanding. I also just finished up a play and will be starting practice on a _musical_ in a few weeks! XD**

**Bear with me my lovely and humble readers!**

**I have no real time spectrum for this story other than this being Kurt's senior year and I always kinda just bleed and mash together my stories with canon story arcs. So I'm going to pretend that West Side Story is happening later in the year and Kurt is the costume designer (with Mercedes) along with being Officer Krupke.**

**And yes, Puck ships Klaine. Hard.**

* * *

_Blaine and I were on a beach. The water was clear blue, and the sand was the perfect temperature. We were both stark naked, but didn't care or notice because we were in a secluded alcove. I kept asking Blaine for something to drink, but he never seemed to hear me. I didn't mind though._

_Then there was a beeping. A loud sound that was shaking our entire world and making it crumble at the corners. Suddenly all the bullies of my past were climbing down the walls of our little escape, with pointed teeth. _

_All of them._

_Every single person who ever even looked at me funny was suddenly part of the army that was crawling demonically towards Blaine and I. I went to clutch onto Blaine, but he was just that bit out of my reach. He was trying to get to me too, but it was like my arms just couldn't surpass that pin-head distance separating us. _

_I kept trying to call out for him, but that dryness from before kept me from forming words, my throat burning. _

_The army fell upon me and pushed me through the sand, breaking apart the world..._

I woke to Blaine's worried expression in the natural light and the sound of my alarm clock

"Kurt. Kurt, you're dreaming. Wake up."

"I'm, I'm up," I responded, my throat painfully dry. "Can you get me a glass of water?" I asked, my voice extremely rough and scratchy.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, the bed wavering as he padded over to the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt.

I immediately missed his presence, but he returned quickly and I downed the water, my body most likely dehydrated from the salty Chinese food we had eaten for our early dinner.

Blaine gathered me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. "What were you dreaming about?"

I shrugged, the dream already quite hazy and disjointed. "I don't remember much. I think it was about the bullies again." I rubbed my eyes, pleasantly aware of his hands sliding up and down my legs as he held my entire body. I leaned against his chest, allowing him to take care of me, a casual action that I only allowed very few to do. My father probably being the _only_ other.

Blaine smelled like Blaine and I almost drifted off again. Most boys smelled like boy. A weird musk scent that many seemed to produce that smelled like usual body spices, clean sweat, and an undetectable third ingredient. Blaine however seemed to always radiate the smell of cinnamon and comfort, for lack of an actual scent.

When Blaine tried to explain to me what I smell like, he always said coffee (even if I hadn't drank any) and that clean smell after the rain mixed with the slightest hint of vanilla. I hoped those were compliments.

Blaine's chest made tremors under my cheek as he chuckled, my half-lidded eyes opening a bit at the sudden movement. He rubbed my arm and kissed my hair again. "Okay, now don't fall asleep on me. We have play practice in 45 minutes."

I groaned and nuzzled my face into his arm, wanting to fall back into my afternoon nap. Then something registered.

45 minutes.

"Blaine!" I screamed, jumping up from bed and running to my bathroom, taking in my appearance. My hair and clothes were all disheveled and it took us 20 minutes alone to drive to school. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked while I filled my spray bottle to mist my hair.

"Kurt, you look fine-"

"Shut up Anderson!"

* * *

We were somehow able to pull ourselves together and get to school within 5 minutes of our call time.

"Hey guys," Artie greeted us just as we were hanging up our coats in the boy's dressing room. "So Blaine, we're going to try to run through as much as we can without stopping today. How are you doing with Act 2 Scene 3?"

"Fine. Kurt and I worked out all the kinks last night when we were practicing."

I hoped Artie didn't notice the blush that kept to my ears when I was not about to add that our practicing led to other acts that were not exactly line-reading. The bruises on my hips were welcome reminders of that.

"Good. And Kurt, a lot of the guys need to be re-fitted. Don't tell Mercedes, but though she did well with the girls, the outfits for the guys are really loose."

"No problem. Just give me 20 minutes."

Artie nodded, then wheeled himself towards Tina who was dancing dangerously close to a bunch of music stands.

I linked his arm with Blaine's and walked around backstage, looking for the other guys.

"Puckerman, Finn, Mike." I curled a finger towards myself. "You're with me. Comon.'"

In the backroom, I had Puckerman standing on a crate, measuring the inseam of his pants.

"Woah, dude, be careful down there," Puck said, fidgeting as he said so.

"I promise I won't stab you in the balls, Puck." I pinched the fabric, then carefully inserted another pin.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Another few minutes passed, Finn, Mike, and Blaine chattering somewhere to the side.

"Alright Puck, almost done, then I'll get onto Blaine."

"No you won't," Artie said, wheeling by. "Blaine, we need you now. You're going on in a second."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I stuck another pin into Puck's pants then walked over to the miscellaneous box to throw a belt at Blaine's chest. "Here, just use this for now."

"Okay. See you soon, babe," Blaine said as he turned to walk out.

"Hey," I said. He turned around and saw my smirk, he stepped back and kissed me on the lips, twice.

I watched him leave, momentarily sedated to the rest of the world.

"Stop with the puppy eyes and finish my pants," Puck complained.

I turned on my heels, shooting my best bitch-face at him. "Remember, I'm the one with the pins."

He shut up for a few seconds while I finished up. He took his pants off for me and I hung them up so I could actually sew them later, then gestured for Finn to take his place.

Finn's pants were overall okay, but once again, the inseam was totally off.

Puck laughed lightly behind me. "Going straight for the crotch again I see, Hummel?"

I smirked. "Yep. See, the pants you guys have are pretty good, but I'm guessing that Mercedes got a little shy when it came to the crotch seams. Luckily, this is an area I am well educated in."

As soon as I said the words, I regretted them, and hoped Finn wouldn't ask-

"Why?"

I coughed and tried to act busy while casually responding, "I've had to refit a lot of my pants in the crotch area."

"Too small for your pants, Hummel?" Puck jeered jokingly again.

I blushed and responded, "The opposite actually."

A moment of complete silence and then Mike said, "Seriously? No offense, but really?"

I looked back over at them. "I love tight pants, but my dick never quite fits off-the-rack. So I have to let them out usually."

Puck and Mike exchanged a glance, then held out their palms to me, I slapped them with a chuckle.

I went back to Finn's pants, shaking my head as I did so.

Puck sat back in his chair, relaxing until his next scene. "You know what I just noticed. You and Blaine always give each other little kisses to each other during play practice and at after-school Glee club meetings, it's kind of adorable, but I've never seen you two kiss during school. What gives? Is Blaine a bad kisser?"

I blushed a bit. "It's really sweet of you Puck to notice. And it means a lot to me that you're not disgusted by it-"

"Why would I be? You're my boy now."

I blinked a few times, genuinely unsure if this was the same Noah Puckerman who used to throw me in dumpsters.

"Anyways," I continued. "Don't worry, Blaine is an amazing kisser but...we're still always afraid that there will be a bully who will come out and attack us or something stupid. You couldn't understand because you've always only been involved with women. No one looks twice when you kiss a girl, but in this small-minded town, it's a big event if two guys or girls make out...and there are..._other_ problems."

Puck nodded, absorbing this information. "I'm sorry dude, I wish it was different."

"So why do you two kiss around us?" Mike asked.

I tilted my head. "I can be comfortable around you guys. Around the Glee club. It's...it's something I've never felt before around friends. And even looking at all of you now, it's amazing who I'm friends with. I mean, seriously, Finn is now my _brother_. And Puck, you used to throw me in dumpsters! And now you're actually one of my closer friends."

"Same here man," Puck replied. "And like I've said before, I'm so damn sorry about all of that."

"I know, you've apologized a million times. And thank you."

I worked in silence for a little while longer and finally got to Mike's pants, having to fix the bottom cuff as well for these because he ripped them in dance rehearsal earlier that week.

"What was the 'other' problem that you mentioned?" Finn asked.

I almost face-palmed if it wasn't for the pins in my mouth that would kill me if I accidentally swallowed. Leave it to Finn to fixate on the things you accidentally mention and don't want to talk about. "Don't worry about it."

Brittany ran past the dressing room and popped her head in. "Rachel wants to re-do all of the scenes in the first Act with her in them so you all have at least 20 more minutes. Kurt, do you want to go help me find the gauze?"

"N-wait, what do you need gauze for?"

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury keeps saying 'break a leg' so as stage manager, I think I should be ready for the scene when everyone breaks their legs, even if I can't find it in the script." She sprinted off.

Oh Brittany. Sweet, lovable, Brittany.

"Spill it man, what are your other problems with kissing him in public? Do you need me to beat someone up?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah Kurt, just tell us who we need to get."

My face must have been burning red when I turned around and sat on the ground. I knew I would probably never get another chance like this to be open with the other guys. I had asked Finn about my "little problem" a month ago, but looking back, maybe he wasn't the best guy to ask advice from. "Would you guys mind if I asked you about...cooling off?"

"Seriously? You haven't gotten over that yet?" Finn asked.

I threw my best bitch-face at him. "Oh like _you_ haven't!"

"I so have!"

Puck laughed. "Finn, don't even act like I haven't seen you with all those awkward boners."

Finn blushed and grumbled, "I'm guessing Naked Rachel Berry isn't working for you."

I smirked. "It worked for a little while, but I developed an immunity."

"Are you guys having sex?" Puck asked.

Finn snorted. "Just a bit!" he said sarcastically. "I think I could make a bouncy house out of all the condoms they use!"

I _almost_ stabbed Finn with my needles. Almost.

Puck nodded as if Finn hadn't just said the most embarrassing thing he'd ever uttered. "But you're still easily excited? Hey man, that's just your body's makeup. I'm sure Blaine isn't too unhappy with your little problem though, am I right?"

I had to look away when I answered, "You can say that."

"Well then why fight the power?" Puck asked.

I looked at Puck again who failed to see the problem that I had...and I had to admit, I was beginning to not see this as a problem either. I think the real question I wanted to ask them was making all my other quibbles seem more important than they really were.

What was my real underlying problem then?

Oh, yeah. I still hadn't topped Blaine. But could I ask them about that?

I stared at the floor. "Hey Puck...can I ask you something that is really, _really_ intimate?"

"Absolutely, buddy."

"No offense guys, but I can't listen to this conversation. It's weird enough to walk in on your brother, like, three times. I don't need to know the nitty-gritty details now. Wanna go get a soda, Mike?" Finn said.

"Sure."

I fiddled with my hands, unsure of how I was going to ask this. "Blaine and my sex life is amazing. We do it all the time...but he's never let me- no, 'let me' isn't the right term. I never feel I know how to ask him for me to-to top."

Puck leaned back in his chair, thinking.

"You are the entire other half to your relationship. You should be able to give as much input as Blaine. Don't feel embarrassed about it. Do you need me to tell him to bend over and take it like a man?"

I waved my hands. "No! But thanks Puck, I think I just needed to be reminded of that. I'll bring it up with him soon."

"Promise? I don't want my boy to not be taken care of right."

I smirked. "I'm a big boy, Puck. Thank you."

* * *

**I had to take a break from the slash for a little while. I promise much more smutty slashy goodness after the holidays! **

**Happy holidays everyone! I'll be eating baklava for the next week or so! Review please! As my Hanukkah presents? **


	15. Fumbles and Kicks

**Wow, I'm so proud of myself, I finally figured out how this story is going to end! And there's actually a semblance of a plot! So with that said, there is probably only going to be another 3-4 chapters. Never fear though because I still have other stories that I'm working on and have to update so I'm not finished writing fanfiction just yet!**

* * *

"You want anything to eat?" I asked Blaine while I threw my backpack to the side of the door and walked to the kitchen, pulling out an apple for myself.

"Sure, what do you got?" he asked, flopping face down onto my couch. My poor baby was exhausted because he had somehow finished up his three projects in the class blocks before each one was due and then had stayed after with me for booty camp along with having stayed up all last night to study for his tests.

"Um we have fruit, veggies, eggs, cheese, bread. I'll make you a-"

I trailed off when I heard a soft snore coming from my living room. I looked back and sure enough Blaine was already asleep on my couch. I smiled and laid my favorite blanket over him, kissing his forehead and propping a pillow under his head so he couldn't get a kink in his neck.

I wasn't sure if it was creepy or not, but I watched him sleep for a few minutes. I admired the way his chest rose and fell and how his mouth was always slightly parted when he slept. I rubbed his back a few times and the corners of his mouth twitched up which I took as a good sign.

I kissed his forehead again then went back to the kitchen and made myself an egg and cheese omelet with the left over grilled chicken from last night's dinner. Not my usual snack for after school, but the eggs tasted good after a particularly vigorous booty camp session.

I should have known that the smell of cooking would awaken my sleeping prince and after his half-hour nap he had toddled into the chair next to me, grabbing my fork and sticking a large piece of my omelet in his mouth. I punched him in the shoulder and snatched back my fork while he chewed.

"Mm, really good. But cheese and eggs? That's a lot of protein I see. Don't tell me I knocked you up."

I snorted out a laugh. "Well I suppose I _would_ be the only one who had the possibility of getting pregnant."

"Hm?" he asked innocently, not hearing my little rant under my breath.

"Nothing."

I reached over and scratched his scruff that would never cease to amaze me by how fast it grew. Given he hadn't shaved that morning because he had been up all night working, but it still grew so quickly.

"I know, I know, I need to shave," he said, grinning.

"No, I like it. It's hot," I commented, slapping his cheek for good measure.

While I finished, he scavenged at the little cheesy bits of chicken poking out the sides of my meal and then got up and took the pan off the stove for me. He turned around and headed towards the sink to clean the pan. "See, look at us being all domestic and cu-"

"Blaine!" I yelled out a second too late after Blaine absentmindedly grabbed the still-hot round part of the pan and dropped it to the floor, clutching his hand to his stomach.

"Let me look at it," I said, and he slowly reached his hand out to me.

"Be careful," he mumbled, letting me know it was a joke by the little smirk he had.

I shot him a look and then looked at the burn. It was relatively safe and some Vaseline on the wound would clear it up by the end of the week. "Does it sting?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll live though. It was the initial shock. I thought the pan would have cooled off by now."

"It's okay." I kissed his forehead and ran upstairs to grab a thin white cloth from the bathroom cabinet, smearing the inside with a thin sheen of Vaseline. I walked back downstairs and carefully wrapped his hand up, tying a knot over the back of his hand.

He looked up at me through his lashes. "Thank you, Kurtie."

"Anything for my Blainey-boo."

We both crinkled our noses. "Lame. Can we agree never to do that again?"

"Agreed," I said.

Both smiling, we locked lips and twined our fingers in each others shirts (well, for Blaine only the one that wasn't bandaged up). Blaine pulled me up from the kitchen chair and guided me over to the living room couch, falling backwards on it and dragging me down with him, my legs opening up to straddle him. I could tell that Blaine really wanted it and I realized it had been 8 days since we'd had sex on account of our families always being too close for comfort. I could also tell by the way he kept breaking our kiss to nip at my neck which was a tell-tale sign that he was horny...coupled with his bulge that was pressing against mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing me closer and pushing us chest-to-chest. His good hand was able to wind down between us and rub against my own swelling pant zipper.

My own arms were trapped around his neck and I was pinning him against the couch. He groaned under me when I lost my balance and subjected him to my entire dead weight.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his lips, the awkward angle of our bodies making it difficult for me to even retract my face even an inch away from him.

"No, felt good," he breathed into my ear, bringing my lips back and tilting his head to the side for a long and deep kiss that made me light-headed even though I wasn't one to hold my breath when I kissed someone. Half of my bottom lip was in his mouth as our tongues slid and pulled away from each other like slow-motion fencers.

"Wow," we both exhaled, feeling the intensity of the kiss. He smirked and grabbed my lips again, sucking my tongue in once more and making our teeth click together, creating a temporary numbness in my top gums. His hands slid up my shirt, the bandage thankfully not rough against my skin. He gently scratched at my back, working down again in big smooth circles.

Just as my mind started to feel fuzzy from his excellent massage skills, his hands were gone from my back and it took me a moment to realize that he was working on his pants zipper, pushing the denim down a bit.

"Can you get yours for me, babe?" he asked.

"S-sure," I stuttered. I suddenly felt very nervous because this time, _I_ wanted to be the top, and I was determined to do so.

Trying to give him a hint, I moved our legs around, trying to make him spread for me so that I could fit between his thighs. He seemed determined to keep his legs in the same place, probably assuming that I was losing my balance. When I got one leg in between his thighs, I gave up that battle since Blaine just didn't seem to understand. I saw one of his eyebrows raise in confusion, so I tried another tactic, still way too timid to actually vocalize my thoughts.

Hands trembling, I slipped them into his pants, under his boxers and grabbed his ass, making him moan into my ear. Unsure if he got the hint yet, I dug my fingers between his ass cheeks and teased them apart, hoping he'd get the idea that he was going to bottom.

But of course of all things, just as I thought maybe Blaine was getting the idea, Finn along with my Dad came bursting in through the front door. Thankfully, both were looking the opposite way of us which gave Blaine and I three precious seconds to scramble away from each other, cover our boners, and pull our pants back up beneath a shared plush throw blanket.

"Hey Dad," I said as casually as I could even though Blaine had accidentally kneed me in the groin in our frantic movements away from each other. It had knocked the breath out of me, but I, being an excellent actor, pushed the pain to the back of my mind to deal with later and instead plastered a smile onto my face.

"Hello, Kurt. Blaine," Dad said to us.

"Good evening, sir."

Burt looked around and I began to sweat a bit, afraid of what he was seeing...or not seeing.

"So what were you kids doing all this time? I see you haven't started your homework yet."

"Reading," I blurt out. I grabbed for the book that I used for décor on the side table, but of course it wasn't there of all days.

"Reading what?" Finn asked innocently. Stupid asshole, but you had to love him.

"Each others minds," Blaine said nonchalantly, knowing that my lie had fallen apart before it even started. I almost kicked him in the groin as well.

Dad exhaled slowly and walked away. Finn stayed though, standing there.

"You okay, bro? You look all red and stuff."

Maybe I wasn't as good of an actor as I thought...no that couldn't be it.

"Finn. Just go."

When Finn left, Blaine kissed me on the cheek right when my self-control shattered and my hands flew to my crotch, grabbing at my aching dick under the blankets.

He apologized for kicking me in the groin, but now was not time for apologies.

Especially not when my Dad was sitting in the kitchen, away from the table, but instead near the fridge, at the perfect angle to watch us intently as he chewed on his toast.

I guess we weren't getting any that afternoon, and another attempt to pound Blaine's brains out had been foiled.

* * *

**I just want to say that I particularly liked writing this chapter, but this _next_ chapter I think is my favorite so far. I've already written it and I, in my humble opinion, think it's slashy-kinky-smutty wonderful. XD**

**I'll have it up sometime next week! :) Reviews are amazing from amazing people!**


	16. Gotta Get That Boom Boom Boom

**So I got a little bored (which is NEVER a good thing) and I decided that I wanted to add a key kink to this chapter. After searching through gleekink memes for a few minutes, I think I want to try cumslut!Blaine because we all know that he so totally is. (with a touch of overstimulated!Kurt)**

**And if you really really really really really want to make my month, you can record your reactions to this chapter and send me a link! :D (Ah, but I know that's just extremely wishful thinking.)**

**Enjoi!**

* * *

I was having a really good dream. It started out like most dreams I had when I fell asleep happy: Blaine and I were in a large bed in a blurred out, bright area, making-out in the nude. We weren't afraid of being caught and were both fully aware that we were going to have sex.

This was a common dream, beginning as an intense make-out session and usually turning into a fantastic blowjob concluded with more soft kisses until I woke up.

This time however, the dream was different. The bright, foggy scenery faded to a reddish-black color and I finally saw Blaine's dick in my dream. Dream-Blaine had an almost comically large package, but I was delighted in my fantasy. I laid down and spread my legs for him, knowing this was how it usually went, but Blaine crawled over on top of me and then sank down on my raging hard-on. His thighs trembled in exerition as he rode me, lifting his entire body up and down on me all the while screaming my name. I grabbed his ass and thrust up into him like a jackhammer, the sounds of our bodies slapping against each other much louder than it would ever be in real life and my hips pistioning faster than any human could ever imagine to move, but this was a dream, and a sexy one at that.

Blaine kept telling me how big my cock was and how amazing I was at fucking. He told me I was beautiful, his entire world, and talented in between his screams of my name.

He leaned forward on me so he could nibble at my ear and suck on my neck, making it easier for me to thrust into him. In my dream, I was somehow able to see us from different angles. I watched my manhood sliding in and out of his tight and perfect ass, holding him open for me with my fingers, digging deep into his crevice.  
There was no way to measure how long I pounded up into him, but everytime I felt like I was going to orgasm, I just couldn't finish for some reason, making this almost like a never-ending nightmare. I tugged on Blaine's dick, trying to get at least one of us off, but he refused to climax before me which was unfavorable for me because I loved watching him come on my stomach, but he insisted that we come together.

Gradually though, the feelings in my dream began to slip away, but were replaced with even better sensations, confusing me.

I initally wanted to hang onto this dream because I was almost sure I would climax that time, but the outside world had other ideas and soon enough I was ripped away from my dream and blinking into conscienceness.

I was instantly aware of the curly mop of hair that was moving up and down and the wonderful warmth that engulfed my penis. Blaine's hands were gripping my ass so tightly that I could see a bruise already blossuming under his middle finger, but it didn't bother me. He had his tongue pressed hard against the underside and it rubbed against the roof of his mouth which felt amazing.

He must have senesed that I was awake because he slowly pulled off of me and smiled a big toothy grin. "Good morning," he said, voice deliciously raspy. He immediantly started sucking on the head again and circling his hand on the base, apparently very intent on really working me over.

You know that feeling you get when you're getting near an orgasm that makes you feel like you've been turned on for hours? Well that's how I felt when I woke up, except this felt like a whole new realm of pain and complete and utter desperation for release. My entire body ached. I was covered in sweat and my stomach was clenched into a stifling tight knot in the pit of my abdomen. My precum was everywhere between my legs, all over Blaine's moving hand, and some had dripped down to the bed sheets.

"Did you hear me having a sex dream?"

He hummed in response which made my fingers curl into the bedsheets in want. He pulled off of me again, not bothering to wipe his lips.

"I hope you don't mind... But I've kinda been playing with you for a while. Whenever you looked close, I'd squeeze your shaft so you wouldn't. I wanted you to be awake when you came. "

"How long have you been doing this for?" I asked, eyes wide with a mix of concern and being turned on beyond belief.

He shrugged. "A a little over an hour maybe. It's quite entertaining, you should do it to me sometime."

"I'm just focusing on making it to live another day, much less another sexual conquest."

My heart was pounding like mad, the sweat coating my body a physical product of that. My mouth was insanely dry and I wanted nothing more than to jump out of my over-heated skin. Blaine's hand was quickly drawing me towards my orgasm and that familiar tighting sensation in my perinium area signaled my climax, but just as I was about to tip over that edge, Blaine's hand bore down on my erection, squeezing me tightly at the base.

That painful action disintegrated the buildup that had manifested and made me unsensibly angry. "Blaine, what in fuck's name? Just jerk me off!" I shot him a death glare as he only tightened his death-grip on my shaft and an unending beading of precum pushed its way out my slit and over Blaine's knuckles. The pushing sensation out the tip of my dick made my entire body shake and spasm as my back arched up. I felt sweat rolling down the curve of my back before my body slammed back down onto the mattress.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted when Blaine finally decided to start moving his hand again. I had been so damn close. Everything was brighter and sharper, but I was focused on the plainly _hungry_ stare that my boyfriend was giving me as his shiny hand drew me close to a finish yet again.

"I swear to every diety Blaine Anderson, if you don't make me come in the next 5 seconds I will never touch you ever again."

He smirked. "Now we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He sank his mouth down once more, looking up at me the whole time as my dick slowly disappeared into his velvety mouth and his nose eventually connecting with my flushed skin.

Blaine pulled his mouth off of my erection, but continued jerking me off, his pupils huge as he looked up at me, face still hovering over my dick.

Needless to say, I had lost track of my countdown, but at least I knew he wasn't going to stop me this time if he valued his health. His hand was relentless and dragged me closer to my orgasm after every quick thrust. It almost felt surreal how my climax was at the mercy of Blaine and being coaxed out of my body by him. So goddam hot.

"Let go Kurt. Fuck. Come on. I want all of that hot cum in my mouth. You gotta shoot it up hard for me, Kurt, my mouth is way up here and I want all of it." Blaine paused to give my cock a lick from balls to tip, collecting my precum on his tongue and groaning.

He grabbed my sack and squeezed it, making my toes dig into the bed and my breath to fly out my body. My scotum felt heavy and insanely uncomfortable.

"You've been hard for a long time, Kurt. I bet you have so much cum for me." He unleashed another long moan and his shoulder was moving enough for me to know he was touching himself too. He helded his mouth open over my glistening dick, his breath hot and a tiny string of spit hanging from his red and swollen bottom lip.

The back of my head dug into my pillows as the orgasm that my body had been holding back for an undetermined amount of hours crashed over me like a ton of bricks and ripped through my body. I felt it create a strain in my thighs, the soles of my feet, my neck, my temple, my sternum and lower back, this orgasm truly wrecking my entire body.

Like Blaine had asked, I came hard, like close-to-pain hard, and I got to watch my cum spurt up into his opened and panting mouth. I felt my balls draw up tight as my body pushed out more and more semen, the product of being slowly stroked for hours without release. It hit his chin and some reached his right eyelashes, but most he fought to catch on his tongue. My inital orgasm pleasure (though absoutley mind-blowing) was already ebbing away when the contractions finally began to subside after at least 8 full and thick streams.

"Oh god Kurt, give me every fucking drop," he gasped, tugging at my cock like he was trying to ring me out, and I had to admit, it was one of the kinkiest and hottest acts ever, even though I had never heard him talk so filthy and needy.

Chest heaving, my dick twitched hard as it began to soften. I stared at Blaine who had a disturbingly happy grin on his face as he licked his lips and swallowed what he had caught in his mouth, but not before quickly rolling around my cum in the bowl of his tongue first. Holy shit he was hot.

Smirking, I grabbed his head and pulled it towards my crotch again and used my other hand to grab my cock and lazily smear the remains on his previously unscathed cheek.

He grinned even wider and turned his head to kiss my manhood, but even that gesture brought pain to my rubbed-raw member.

"Never. D-do that to me. Ever. Again," I panted out, my brain pounding against the inside of my skull and my dick oversensitive to every movement of my being.

He kissed the side of my head in a brief smattering of pecks. "I can't promise anything. You're really fun to play with when you're unconscience."

I tried to get up, and realized that I apparently wasn't the only one who had been hard for a while since the entirety of my right inner thigh and hipbone were coated in an obscene amount of cum that was not mine.

Blaine looked at his mess to my lips. Calling him out, I ran a finger through his remains and brought it to my mouth, sucking off the bitter substance.

Suddenly his mouth was covering mine, tongue edging past my lips and I only broke off the kiss when his thigh brushed against my cock making me almost cry out in pain.

"Babe, you gotta be careful, I think I'm down to my last layer of skin on my dick. I'm pretty sensitive."

"Sorry. And thanks for not getting weirded out by my little cum kink. I can't help it, it's just like the ultimate turn-on for me," He looked up at my eyes, judging my expression while his cheeks burned up.

I smirked. "Trust me, I think this little fetish of yours will prove to be a treat for both of us. That also explains why you're never angry with me for giving you accidental facials... Which I'm starting to believe weren't all that accidental."

He smiled and exhaled, probably relieved that I wasn't grossed out. He shimmed on me to rest his stubbly face against my abdomen. I pet his soft hair, hugging his head to my torso.

"So I'm guessing no round two?" he asked against my chest, pressing his lips to my tingling skin.

I laughed in exasperation. "Blaine, I'm still winded from round one!"

He contined kissing my chest though, so I knew he wasn't giving up just yet.

"Mmm, I'm so fucking horny today, Kurt. I had to listen to you make those amazing noises all night long." He paused to kiss under one of my nipples. "Let me fuck you baby? I promise I won't even touch your dick if you don't want me to. Comon' please, I'm begging for it."

I swallowed, unsure of how to turn him down. His hands were already traveling downwards though and a finger was edging closer and closer to my asshole.

"No, Blaine stop."

His hands immediantly returned to my thighs, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "What? Please Kurt, don't make me seriously get on my hands and knees and beg... Unless you're into that sort of thing." He tried to grab at my ass again, but I sat up quickly, almost hitting his chin with my knee.

"Blaine, no more. I don't even know what time it is and who knows how long we have until Dad and Carole comeback from their over-night trip. I just don't want you to right now."

He frowned. "Why not? Like I said, I'd be doing all the work and-"

"Well maybe I'm just not in the mood for you sticking your junk up my ass! Okay? Not like you know the feeling!" I yelled at him, already blushing at my words and turning myself away from him.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" he responded, clearly irritated. "And don't you dare act like you don't like bottoming. Or have you been lying?"

I shook my head. "No, I do love bottoming, it's amazing but-" I choked on my own words, embarrassed.

Blaine jumped up and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on without underwear. "I don't want to talk about this right now," he said.

"I think it's a bit unfair that I've never gotten to top you! There, I said it."

Blaine faced me, skin flushed. What he was angry or embarrassed about I was completely baffled. "I said I don't-"

"Well I do!" I yelled back, our voices getting gradually louder.

Now I knew he was getting angry. "You can't just let things lie can you? God dammit Kurt, you just have to keep picking and picking at shit."

"Fuck you Blaine! Don't do this to us! Just talk to me. I want to know why you always feel like you have to dominate me!"

Blaine's eyes bugged. "Dominating and being submissive is so NOT what this is all about!"

"Then what it this about then because I truly have no idea!" My frustration bubbled over and I emitted a soft sob. I was so confused and he wouldn't let me in. "Do you feel like you'd be less of a man or are you afraid of me? Do you not trust me?"

Blaine clenched his jaw and pulled on a shirt, the complete silence filling the room as I waited for him to answer me.

"It's nothing about that Kurt. It's actually something stupid, but I'm just not ready to have that conversation yet. I'll see you later."

"Blaine, don't leave," I said, trying to follow him out the door, but then having to stop because I was still naked. My delay allowed him to escape and I forced myself not to cry even if this was the first time in months that he forgot to say "I love you" before leaving.

* * *

**Okay, so I wrote this a week ago and I haven't gotten time to write much more so please be patient my loved ones! I'm trying really hard to write this and I LITERALLY wrote this entire chapter on my iPod on Notepad during a long car trip bringing me that much closer to carpal tunnel for you wonderful people! **

**_Please review_! Especially for this chapter because I rewrote it almost 3 times (on my iPod) to make it sound exactly how I wanted it to. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! **

**Only a couple more chapters!**

**I love you guys!**


	17. Connections

**Disclaimer: The darling **Rebeccalnley** brought forth an issue that I feel I should address. Blaine giving Kurt a blowjob in his sleep could technically be considered as sexual assault since Kurt never consented. This was done for the sake of a fanfiction story, but never to do this without talking to your partner first. Consent is important and necessary even within functioning relationships.**

**Thank you **Rebeccalnley** for bringing this to my attention! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at my history homework, pen wedged between my teeth as I tried to determine if the South or the North had a better chance of winning the Civil War, but the thought of Blaine continue to come back to mind.

Every few minutes the words of my text book would become undecipherable and it would only be another 15 minutes later before I realized that I obtained nothing from the last passages.

I spit out my pen, remembering how unsanitary it was. Then again, I was sure this wasn't the worst I'd had in my mouth.

And with that thought I gave up on my homework and began to text Blaine.

We had been keeping up a small-talk through numerous texts, but neither if us had made a move to see each other outside of school for about a week now. I missed him more than anything, but I didn't want to force him to start talking to me again if he wasn't ready. Apparently I had overstepped a boundary, but he wasn't letting me in, so I assumed the best move was to just wait for him to open up.

"So dude, being the awesome brother I am, have already found you a replacement!" Finn said to me, a giant goofy grin splitting his face open as he hovered over me.

I craned my neck up to look at the hulking mass before me. "What?"

"I know that your 'Little Kurt' is super over-active, trust me, I know the feeling. So I went out and found you a guy to help you get over Blaine with without all the emotions and stuff."

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

"I found this guy who said he'd love to meet you and would leave whenever you were...satisfied," he said with an eyebrow wiggle that I would sure would give me nightmares for the next week.

"I'm not interested, Finn."

"But he's totally hot!" Finn rebutted.

I raised an eyebrow.

Finn blushed a bit. "Or well, you know, from what I can gather."

I blinked. "Wait, wait, wait. Where did you possibly go to find me sexually active gay men? I'm a bit afraid to know."

Finn shuffled on his feet. "Well, not exactly searched for...more of 'browsed' if we're being technical."

I slid my hand down my face. "You didn't."

Finn grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and thrust it into my sight. All I could really see, in big bolded letters was "**cragslist**."

"He-"

"Finn! You hired me a _prostitute?_"

"What? No! His name is Xander and he said that-"

"I don't care what he said! If he's looking for money, then he's prostitute! Were you going to pay him?"

Finn averted my gaze and crumpled the paper into a ball, shooting it into the trashcan. "At least I didn't give him our address."

I buried my face in my hands, then after a few moments I looked back to Finn. "Anyways, Blaine and I aren't broken up."

"Really? But he hasn't been over here all week and you guys barely talk in school anymore.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're having a little fight, but it doesn't mean we've broken up."

"Really?" Finn grunted in understanding. "Maybe I should tell Rachel about that... or maybe not, that would probably start a fight and then she'd break up with me again."

I rolled my eyes, wishing I could at least concentrate on my homework, but Finn's presence and my phone kept me otherwise engaged.

"So what are you guys fighting about?" Finn asked, sitting down at the table with me.

I shrugged. "I actually don't really know." Well, besides for the whole I-still-haven't-topped-thing, I wasn't really sure what the issue was. I was about to attempt to discuss my new little problem with Finn when my phone buzzed beside me.

::Wanna come over? Now?:: Blaine.

I smiled at my phone and tapped out a quick reply as I got up to grab my wallet and car keys.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were gunna have a bit of brotherly bonding time?" Finn asked.

I smirked because he was being really cute about trying to help me...again.

"Sorry Finn, booty call," I said with a wink. He opened his mouth to ask more questions and I help up my hand and said, "Kidding. But at least he wants me over, so that has to be a good sign."

"Wait!" he said just as I was about to walk out the door. He bounded upstairs then rushed back down faster than I thought his body could move. He placed bright pink and teal packets in my hand. I looked at the "Her Pleasure" Trojan brand condoms.

He shuffled on his feet a bit. "I assumed it must work the same way for you guys so I bought these special for you."

"Thank you, Finnegan."

* * *

"Hey," Blaine greeted when I pulled up. His hair was a bit messy and I couldn't help myself when I jumped onto his arms, having missed his smell and feeling too much. "I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "I should have explained why I was so touchy about the subject."

"It's okay," I breathed. "But before we discuss stuff...can I kiss you?" I asked, mental kicking myself for my lack of sophisticated words.

"Of course you can...you are my boyfriend." I felt him smirking when I cut off his last words with my lips, tilting my head to the side so I could get a deep kiss from him. Thankfully he was responsive and I felt his fingers dig into my waist, pulling me closer. I wanted him. I truly did. I felt like I would do anything, have any kind of sex with him right then just to make love with him at that moment, top or bottom be damned.

But that's not what I was supposed to be here for. I refused to leave there without getting an explanation. As he got carried away and tried to nudge his knee between my leg, I felt him getting a bit interested against my thigh and I forced myself to break the contact. "Blaine," I said, putting a hand on his collar, silently telling him that we weren't going to do that right then.

He frowned and ushered me in out of the cooling evening air. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. "I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to be angry with you, but I'm really not."

"Me too," I said with a little smile.

I sat down on his couch, seeing that neither of his parents were there, not that they would be since Blaine only invited me over when they weren't home.

He sat away from me, but I got closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh.

He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "You're going to hate me...because it's a really stupid reason."

"Blaine, if it's something that makes you uncomfortable, its not a stupid reason."

His face turned bright red and then he mumbled something under his breath. I didn't catch a word.

"Blaine, babe, I can't hear you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "When I'm only being stimulated by my prostate...I don't release cum. And I think it's weird. I looked it up on the internet, apparently it's somewhat common, but I thought maybe you'd be disgusted and- "

I blinked. And then I started laughing.

His face got even redder, this time with anger. "Stop laughing at me! I'm really insecure about this!"

"Blaine, baby no! I'm not laughing at you. I'm-I'm not sure what I'm laughing at. I just can't believe that this is what has been bothering you for so long. You just said that it's common, so why would you think that I'd be unhappy?"

"I don't know. What if it were you?"

I leaned back and thought about it, unsure of how I would feel. "I'm not sure, but I'd tell you about it. Oh sweetie," I trailed off, bringing him close to me and stroking his hair. "I love you. And here you made me think that you had some kind of weird fetish thing."

He sat together for a few moments, just breathing and holding each other on his couch. I rested my chin on his head and made circles on his back. "So, I'm guessing you've fingered yourself?" I asked with a little growl to break the silence.

He snorted softly against my chest. "How else do you think I found out? Let me tell you, the first time I did it and had an orgasm without actually cumming was scary for me."

"Was that really all you were pissed about?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.

He shifted in my hold, pulling back again. "The other part was that you always seem like you love bottoming. One, I didn't want to take that from you, and two, I was afraid that...that I'd like it so much that I wouldn't really want to top anymore. I was raised in a different environment than you were, Kurt. You know that I'm crazy about you, but it's taken a lot of work for me to be comfortable about my sexuality. Being intimate with you is so wonderful and love trying new thinks with you. Every time we break a new wall though, it takes me out of that comfort zone that I create and brings me into something even more amazing and beautiful. It's scary to transition into every step of our relationship and our adulthood. I just have to have time to readjust myself again.

It's stupid, but because of my upbringing there is still that little niggling in the back of my mind about losing my masculinity, even when I know that sexuality is not a marker of being a man. Like I said, I just have to take my time and bring what I learn into every step of my maturation."

I put a finger to his lips and held back more laughter. "You're such a freak, Blaine. I love you. And everything you said is not stupid. You think I'm as confident as I look when we try new things? I just trust you more than anyone and know that I'm going to like it in the end. And about being a man, you're more of a man than half the guys in McKinley. And, I mean, look at me; I'm told and referred to as a girl every day. Then I look around me and I see the so-called 'men' of our school throwing food at each other, not knowing how to properly clean themselves, and acting like little boys. We've been through so much, Blaine. All the taunting and pain, and look at how strong we are. We are men, not boys and most certainly not girls. "

He sighed heavily. "Kurt... have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

I chuckled. "On occasion."

"And Kurt?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I skimmed my lips over his forehead. "I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I love you."

* * *

**Before everyone asks, yes, prostate stimulation does not always result in ejaculation and is a common misconception. In a large portion of males, this is the case and not all will ever even know that they don't cum when mainly stimulated by prostate. **

**Sorry if the reasons for Blaine's reluctance was stupid, but it was something that was rattling around in my brain for a while and I wanted to write about it. **

**I'm thinking that NEXT CHAPTER will be the LAST CHAPTER! So sad, but I'm running out of steam for this story and I truly hope you've all enjoyed this hectic ride with me! **


	18. It's Getting Heavy and I Want To Run

I always hated this angle, it's so uncomfortable. I hated being on my back, trapped under this massive thing, twisted like a contortionist and knowing I'd be feeling it in the morning.

Working under cars would kill me one day.

Thankfully though, "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera had come onto the radio and no one had changed it yet which meant that Finn must have left to go to lunch with Dad as well. Usually I would be sprinting out to grab lunch, but I had been working on this damn Camry for 2 hours straight and had to be getting close to the problem. I was too close to stop now.

I wiggled on my Dolly to the music, then stopped when I almost tipped over. My neck was aching since I had given the good Dolly with the sturdy headrest to my father while the one I was using had a headrest that was bent back just a bit too far to comfortably relax your neck on.

This oil leak was driving me insane since I couldn't find the source. I moved the car onto the jack and tilted it up higher so I could move my welding torch underneath as well. Back on my back, I maneuvered a torch and thick stick of metal to melt into the break in the underside of the car that I thought could be the source of the leak. I concentrated on the flames leaping in front of my welder's mask for a few minutes, then flicked it off when I was satisfied with the weld.

Lowering the jack slightly again, I slid back on the Dolly and ran a rag along the underside seeing if it was still leaking and almost grinned in satisfaction until a short spray of black grease shot at my face.

"FUCK!" I yelled into the emptiness of the hopefully still empty shop.

Suddenly there were footsteps and I prayed to every deity that it wasn't my dad or worse, a customer.

"Dad?" I called out from under the car, unable to see anything.

A familiar chuckle and then, "No, unless you're into that."

Smiling at Blaine's voice, I planted my feet flat on the ground to slide myself out, but Blaine's foot was on the Dolly and he glided me out himself.

I folded my hands over my stomach as he pulled me out.

"Hello beautiful," I greeted.

He smirked. "Hey grease monkey."

My eyes widened when I became super-aware that my clothes and face were probably splattered with grease.

Seeing my distress, he shook his head and leaned towards me. "Don't freak out, Kurt. It's hot."

The deepness in his tone sent a spike of interest through me.

"So whatcha doing here?" I asked conversationally, still reclining.

"I wanted to visit my lovely boyfriend at work. Are Burt and Finn at lunch? And where's that other guy?"

"They went to Subway for lunch and Derek is off today. It's just me here."

He smiled again. "Awesome." He took off his satchel and jacket, then got on his knees and laid on top of my soiled clothes, bringing his lips to mine.

"Blaine," I growled against his lips, ignoring the uncomfortable position we were in, especially when he used his foot to push us back under the car.

He wrapped his entire body around me, trying not to topple over. He sucked on my upper lip, one of my arms wrapped around his waist, the other braced against the ground to help steady us.

A faint voice in the back of my mind is telling me how dangerous this was and how filthy Blaine's recently clean clothes must be, but my body was focusing more intently on how turned on I was getting.

"Mm, baby you smell so good," Blaine rumbled into my ear.

I chuckled though and swatted his ass. "Shut up, I'm sweaty and covered in grease. You're such an awful liar."

He sucked at my neck, then responded, "No, I like it. It's turning me on."

Nibbling at his earlobe, I gently rolled up and immediately knew he was telling the truth because of the tell-tale hard on that was growing against my thigh. "I know. I can feel."

Sexy as it was initially, I was getting claustrophobic under this car, trapped with my boyfriend. "Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" I suggested.

He groaned, rutting against me. "Do we have to?"

As much I wanted to say "no" and let him fuck my brains out under this stuffy car, I knew I had to be the responsible one in the relationship and was able to move my legs enough to move us out, unfortunately that involved me bucking my hips up as I awkwardly maneuvered us out. Blaine was panting against me and flushed red. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling himself together a bit so he could climb off me.

As soon as I stood up on shaky legs, he grabbed the front of my work shirt and brought me into another searing kiss. "If you couldn't tell, we haven't done the deed in weeks and I'm a bit eager."

"No. Fucking. Duh," I said between hard kisses, ignoring the pang in my stomach because the previous week had consisted of our little fight. "Comon,' Carole is at work and Dad is out with Finn and _I_ need a lunch break so I have an hour to myself at home where I shouldn't expect any interruptions.

* * *

Soon enough, we were in my room, my legs straddling Blaine's waist and my torso bent over to connect our lips. We had been strictly kissing for 15 minutes, our hard-ons straining against our jeans, but neither making a move to push further with our activities.

"You're going to be late back to work," Blaine mumbled against my lips, hands sliding down to my lower back and fisting into my shirt.

"I'm way past caring about that."

I captured his lips again and held my breath, something I didn't usually do. Blaine stilled beneath me, letting me feel his lips. I reveled in the shape of his mouth, how it fit against mine so perfectly. I pulled back an inch and breathed, then connected with him again sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, then giving him a few closed-mouth pecks.

I would always love the beautiful smacking sound lips created when they pulled away. A wet clicking noise that would forever give me goosebumps, especially when I was the one making them.

"I could do this forever with you, Kurt. I love you so much," Blaine whispered, craning his neck up to take my lips this time.

However, I had always been a proactive individual.

Our hips slotted together and my thigh fell between his legs as his did. I allowed myself a few hard grinds down, practically melting from the feel of his docile form beneath me. The bed creaked as I rut against him and felt his hands running up and down my back.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

"Yes, Blaine?"

He didn't answer and then I felt a tangible change in the air when our eyes locked. I swallowed and he untangled our legs so that I was now between them. My cheeks flushed and he nodded, rubbing circles into my hip. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, then began to unbutton my pants with one hand, holding myself up with the other. He worked on his own pants and then reached for the condoms and lube out of the false bottom of my bedside table.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I murmured to him, our noses touching.

"Of course I am. I love you."

"I love you too."

I connected our lips once more and rest my hand on his stomach. Slowly, I slid my hand down, ghosting over his hipbones then down his light trail of hair. I palmed over his naked erection a few times, his eyelids fluttering and his hips rolling into my touch.

"_Kurt_," he breathed. It sent a sharp tingle up my spine which made me want him all the more.

I took the lube from behind him and took my time warming it between my fingers before I tried to enter him. He sucked in a sharp intake of air, and I tried to distract him by beginning to suck a dark hickey beneath his left peck. His fingers entwined into my hair, petting me. I had to stifle a laugh because of the contrast of his loving gesture with what my two fingers were now doing deep inside him, stretching and moving around looking for his special spot.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Mm."

I felt bad that I hadn't found his prostate yet but then-

"Holy mother of fuck," he gasped out, making me laugh out a bit because of his phrasing.

"Did I find it?"

He bit down hard on his bottom lip and nodded frantically, a high whimper escaping.

"Fuck, fuck this feels so much better than when I do it," he said, jaw slacking when I began to pump my fingers and turn them directly into his bundle of nerves. "Shit, Kurt. You're so wonderful."

"I know," I responded cheekily, a piece of hair falling onto my forehead.

After a few minutes, his body was coated in sweat, and I felt his dick, having been trapped between our hips softening. I frowned and he happened to notice my confusion.

He blushed and mumbled, "It happens. Don't worry about it, I _love_ what you're doing to me. Please, never stop." After a few moments more his eyes widened and with urgency he said, "Actually, maybe you should s-stop, oh god, if you don't stop, Kurt. I'm going to cum."

I stared him in the eyes and rubbed two of the three fingers I had in him roughly against his prostate.

"Fuck, Kurt, J-jesus I'm-oh," he babbled. "I- oh-oh."

Before I really knew what was happening, his entire body tensed up and his eyes squeezed shut. His chest flushed and his hips strained up, his muscles clenching around my moving digits. Though there was no cum, but he was obviously having an orgasm, and what seemed to be an intense one at that if the loud and high whimpers that were streaming from his mouth were any indication. His hips shucked down on my fingers while he rode out his orgasm and suddenly he body went completely lax under me.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at me. "So yeah...that's what happens."

I kissed him full on the mouth, delving my tongue deep into him, then pulled back, his lips cherry red. "That was so hot."

He raised an eyebrow. "R-really?"

I nodded. "Fuck yeah... so how long do you think until you're ready again?" I asked, painfully aware that I hadn't allowed myself to cum yet.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The somewhat nice thing about not physically jizzing, it that my recovery time is _awesome_."

"Fuck yes," I mumbled under my breath then attacked his lips again. His knuckles brushed against my stomach and I knew he was already working his dick over. I moaned into his lips and rubbed against his thigh.

Though I didn't necessarily want to part with his dick, I scooted down the bed so my knees barely stayed on the bed and I moved his hand off his dick. I took him into my mouth in one swift motion and he groaned out my name, precum starting to rapidly leak from my erection.

"Oh yes, oh God, baby," he chanted.

I inhaled through my nose, then sunk my mouth down his dick, all the way to the base. He was heavy and thick down my throat, but I forced myself to stay calm and not gag. A few tears escaped, but then I looked up at him through my lashes and very slowly I lifted my head up, his dick slowly sliding out between my lips.

"Fuck."

His fingers stroked my cheek and he babbled dirty words under his labored breaths. Eventually his hand mussed and pulled at my hair so I finally pulled off. Grabbing the condom, I rolled it onto my dick with some more lube, knowing full well that this wasn't going to last long, but still intent on topping him.

His legs wrapped around my waist and I captured his lips again before gently pushing a few inches of my length into him. He nipped at my bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut as I stretched him open for the first time.

"It's okay. It's alright, I got you my love," I whispered to him, fighting the overwhelming urge to pound him into the mattress. But not tonight, some other time perhaps. Tonight I needed to show him that I loved him and that any underlying fears of me hurting him should be totally eradicated.

Very slowly I pushed more of myself into him, and eventually my hips were flush against his ass. A moan escaped from my lips and I finally allowed myself to revel in how tight he was around me and how wonderful it felt. There was no kind of action that could match what I was feeling with Blaine in that instant, and I hoped Blaine could feel it too.

His legs winded even tighter around my waist and he said "You can move if you want."

Wetting my lips, I ground my hips into him, not wanting to pull away just yet and felt him stretching even more around me. Being my first time, I wasn't sure exactly how to move my hips, but I thought back to when Blaine topped and tried to copy his technique.

My hands flew to his thighs, holding his trembling limbs in place as I began rocking into him more persistently. My head fell back and I knew that if I wanted to, I could orgasm, but I slowed down my movements to let the oncoming wave of pleasure subside. While I let that feeling ebb away, Blaine moved his hand to his dick, making small movements close to the head.

"Are you going to cum?" I asked him, my voice extremely rough and deep.

"Shit, I think- oh yeah, definitely once you start going again."

Hoping to please him, I began my thrusts again, almost accidentally pulling out entirely at one point and making him begin a long, low, scream of "AhhhHHH."

His unbroken yell was music to my ears and I felt like I could get off from that particular sound alone. He had never been this loud and my hips snapped hard into him as if to make him even louder.

He emitted a high squeak and his hand flew over his erection (the other biting into my skin) while he came undone and expelled cum all over himself, reaching up to his chin.

His anal muscles contracted tight around me and made my own abdomen clench from the pressure. Knowing that he was satisfied, I pounded my last few thrusts into him and stilled, completely deep inside his body when I finally came. I stared at his flushed face as I filled up the condom, then carefully pulled out of him, rolling off the condom as soon as I could.

In one phrase, though some of it may have been my ego talking, Blaine looked thoroughly fucked.

"I love you so fucking much, Kurt."

I smiled and straddled his body, arching down and licking up a stripe of the bitter cum on his torso. Suddenly his hands were gripping my face and our tongues entwined together.

"You're so wonderful," I whispered against his lips and gave him another kiss.

We spooned for at least 15 minutes, exchanging lazy kisses and stroking each others bodies. I sucked half a dozen hickeys to Blaine's back, wanting to mark my territory.

"We should do that again," Blaine said, breaking our intimate silence.

My ears perked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "It felt...it felt amazing."

"I don't know if I can again," I said with a giggle that I muffled with his shoulder.

He twisted around and lifted the sheet over our waists. "Um, I think you can," he said with a dirty smirk, eyeing the erection that I hadn't realized had formed.

My body surprised myself and I laughed again, never having remembered either of us being so giddy after making love. "Oh, I guess I could. Gotta love our over-active teenage bodies... but I never ate lunch... Aw, fuck it."

I grabbed his cheek and tried to kiss him, but he moved back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me seriously, holding my chin. "I don't want you to pass-out halfway through from low blood sugar. That might make it kind of awkward."

My stomach growled loudly and Blaine burst out laughing and fell over onto the sheets, wrapping himself up haphazardly. "So I guess the true question is: food or sex?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I thought about it, his joking aside. Either I could eat, or I could fuck my boyfriend.

Why was I even debating this?

"Sex. Sex is much more fun."

He pushed me down into the mattress and climbed on top of me, already beginning to place a condom onto my hardness.

I touched his face again, stroking my thumb against his cheek. He leaned down and placed a kiss against my chest.

"I love you," I whispered softly, letting my hand trail down his torso.

"I love you too," he said, bringing his mouth to mine and murmuring more words gently between my lips while he stroked me slowly.

I guess my "little problem" was never going to be solved, but we're young teenagers in love and I suppose that this is all just part of youth.

It was just us. Kurt and Blaine. I wanted him forever and I wanted the wedding and the babies and the arguments and the fights and the makeups and the love and the pain and the tough times and the good times all with him. I loved him and there was no force that could ever convince me otherwise.

With that in mind, I was going to make sure I was going to use my youth to my advantage and enjoy it while I had it because there was going to be even more wonderful chapters to happen in our lives.

I had a gorgeous, kind, boyfriend that I could spend it with; every moment, every little problem.

**The End...**

**But is it ever really the end when it comes to Klaine's love?**

* * *

**THAT'S IT. FINITO!**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this insane ride with me! What started out as a two-shot story turned into this slashy, dirty, kinky thing that I know I'm going blush about later when I'm older and have kids of my own.**

**Thank you for all the prompt ideas and reviews and never in my life could I have guessed that I would amass so many followers and alerts! Each and every review holds a special place in my heart and I'm glad to bring a few minutes of enjoyment to each and every reader. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart,_ thank you. _**

**Thank you for the patience you all so lovingly granted me with my slow updates due to my hectic life and the time you all took for reviews and reading.**

**Please leave your final reviews!**

**There, of course, is still more to come from me in my Klaine obsession so be sure to look out for more stories in the future! **

**Follow me on tumblr at either humadahummel (main blog) or pyrofrickenmaniac (my FF writing blog). **

**Happy Klaining!**


End file.
